Age of Darkness: Tale of the High Ruler (Season 2)
by Electivecross02
Summary: After the failed assault on his fortress, the High Ruler is closer to his plans of universal domination than ever. But a mysterious group known as the Phantom Thieves is maybe humanity's last hope... (Read Season 1 first)
1. Episode 1: The Phantom Thieves

**After the failed assault on the High Ruler's fortress, and the death of Katara, his plans for total conquest are closer than ever. With the newly forged X-blade, he has spread his control to the various worlds of the Resistance, now with a stronger army. Meanwhile, a mysterious group of renegades known as the Phantom Thieves has appeared...**

* * *

 _ **Fortress**_

The High Ruler was admiring his X-blade as the Arbiter watched. The Arbiter said, "All the planning and set up, and the plan finally came to fruition."

The High Ruler replied, "It's beautiful. Such power is not given. It must be taken. We have taken it."

"What now?"

The High Ruler said, "Now we initiate phase 2. I want Shockwave devoting all resources to the construction."

As they were talking, an orc soldier came forth and said, "Master. I regret to inform you that I am resigning. I cannot be apart of such bloodshed anymore."

The High Ruler looked at him questioningly and asked, "Where...did this come from? You just woke up today, and changed your mind?"

The orc said, "That's exactly what happened! I'm sorry, master, but ..."

He was cut off by a gunshot as the High Ruler, with a Desert Eagle aimed at him, had put a bullet in his head.

The orc fell dead. The High Ruler said, "That was...odd. I'd screen the other orcs, see what happened to this one."

The Arbiter said, "I'll get someone on that right away, sir."

 _ **Mordor**_

On a high tower overlooking Mordor, Azula rose. She gasped for air as if she was suffocating, springing up to a standing position. She looked down at herself, healed from her death. The ring still remained on her finger with blue elvish lettering on it. She looked to her right to find Celebrimbor sitting on the edge of the tower, glowing and ghostly. She said, "We're alive? How? Is this your doing?"

Celebrimbor smirked and said, "Yes. As long as that ring binds us, death will never see your face. This tower acts as a returning point from darkness. Wherever we die, these towers will be where we return."

Azula looked at the ring and smiled. She said, "The High Ruler has taken this world and many others as his own. Why not forge an army? Dismantle his hold on Middle Earth from within. Then, when the time comes, take back what rightfully belongs to us."

Celebrimbor said, "Yes. Let us begin."

Celebrimbor and Azula fused again. Azula leapt off the tower, landing weightlessly on the ground.

 _ **Fortress**_

The Arbiter was talking to groups of orcs writing down information given on a holopad. When the High Ruler arrived, X-blade in hand, the Arbiter began explaining the situation. He said, "I've gathered some...interesting information. Their's been a reported fifteen missing orcs that. That one from earlier was the only one brave enough to go talk to you."

The High Ruler slowly turned to the Arbiter and said, "Fifteen? Did you find anything that matched them? Were they friends?" The Arbiter said, "No. They aren't even in the same battalion. The only thing that relates them is that they work at the camps, and this was found in their quarters. It's written in a language I haven't read."

The Arbiter procured a red card. The High Ruler took it and looked at it. There was a symbol of a top hat with a flaming masquerade mask underneath it. Written next to it was Japanese text. The High Ruler said, "It's Japanese. It says... "

 **The atrocities committed by you will not go unpunished. We will take the distorted desires of you and your master. We are justice. We are truth.**

 **We are the Phantom Thieves.**

The Arbiter said, "Phantom thieves? Another rebel group?"

The High Ruler dryly replied, "Yeah, rebel groups are kind of like Starbucks around here. 'Take distorted desires' must mean they perform some sort of magic that removes evil from any choice target. This leaves too many questions like, 'Who are they?', 'How do they do this?', and 'Why do they leave these cards?'. Send a message to the other camps. The moment they receive a card like this, let me know. I will find them."

The Arbiter said, "I'll send it out now."

 _ **Resistance Base**_

The Resistance was recovering from their assault on the fortress, bandaging cuts and bruises. Aang sat in a corner to himself, almost catatonic.

Sokka slammed his fist on the computer, yelling, "What are we even doing here?! We have to go back! We can't just sit here while he's over there laughing at us!"

Garnet said, "Sokka. I know she was your sister. Your anger is justified. But we can't let emotion cloud our rationality. We can't just attack again. Especially in the state that we're in. I'm sorry, but we have to wait."

X yelled, "Son of a bitch! We had him! We were so close! That bastard was a step ahead of us the whole time! Screw it. BT, with me. We're going after him."

BT said, "Your heart rate and stress levels are dangerously high. This could impair your combat effectiveness by fifty-six percent. That's even discounting the damage you sustained in the assault. I'd highly advise against further combat until you're properly healed and calmed down."

After clenching her fist, X finally sighed and said, "Alright. Are you still tapped into his system?"

After a quick moment, BT said, "Negative. It seems he has shut me out after the assault."

X said, "Damn it. Alright everyone. Our backs are really against the wall here. We need to be extremely cautious from now on. He's not holding anything back, and until we've weakened his grip, we're on high alert. No leaving without clearing it with the rest of us, and if you're in a combat situation, and things turn against you, don't be a hero. Retreat."

There were scattered "Got it"s and "Understood"s across the Resistance members.

 _ **Camp 9**_

In the camp, tons of humans were sleeping in tents, living off scraps provided by elites and orcs watching over. One of the orcs was laughing with an elite not knowing they were being watched by a person in a cloak. He threw a red card at the orc, then ran away. When the orc saw it he picked it up and said, "Oi! This is one of 'em Phantom Thief cards! Call the High Ruler." The elite contacted the High Ruler and said, "We've received a card. The Phantom Thieves."

Only minutes later, the High Ruler materialized from a cloud of black smoke. He said, "Where did it come from?"

The orc said, "No idea. It just flew from over there."

The High Ruler looked to the direction the orc pointed, then pulled up a holomap projected from the chest piece on his armor. He clicked a symbol that read 'Camp 9 cameras'. He sifted through the camera footage, and stopped when he noticed the hooded figure. He began switching cameras to continue following where he went, finally finding a trail he can search. He closed the map and began running the direction the figure went.

After about an hour of searching, the High Ruler came across shredded cloth. He searched through the cloth, then found a single strand of hair. He laughed then said, "One little scan by Shockwave and there will be no place for you to hide."

 _ **Camp 13**_

The hooded figure had prepared another card, and was going to send it to another orc, but he heard a voice behind him. It said, "Found you, Phantom Thief." The hooded figure turned and saw the High Ruler's fist just as he blacked out.

 _ **Fortress**_

Several hours later the hooded figure, now without a hood, is revealed to be a young boy with black hair, a white turtleneck, and plaid pants. He was tied up in the High Ruler's interrogation room. The door opened and the High Ruler walked inside.

He said, "Yuuki Mishima. Age 16. Do you know why you're here?"

Mishima said nothing.

The High Ruler continued, "You're here because you've been suspected of being a Phantom Thief. Care to elaborate?"

Mishima remained silent.

The High Ruler said, "You know that there are a hundred ways I could get the truth out of you. By remaining silent you're only choosing my favorite option."

The High Ruler raised his hand and slowly began clenching it. Mishima began coughing, then screaming as his chest felt like it was collapsing in on itself. His screams continued as the High Ruler yelled, "So you do have a voice?!"

The High Ruler released his grip as Mishima gasped for air. The High Ruler said, "What are the Phantom Thieves? How are they breaking the wills of my men?! Are you one of them?"

Mishima finally said, "No. I'm not one of them."

The High Ruler said, "You're not. Interesting. So you deliver those cards to a soldier, then not long after their minds are changed on serving me. Who are the Phantom Thieves?"

Mishima replied, "I'm not selling them out."

"How noble. Makes it more fun for me."

Using his telekinesis, the High Ruler untied Mishima from the chair, then threw him against the wall. A sound of a fractured rib echoed in the room. Mishima began spitting up blood. The High Ruler said, "Tell me who they are."

Mishima said, "Never! You're gonna have to kill me!"

The High Ruler said, "Death is too quick for you."

The High Ruler charged an electrical charge in his hands then grabbed Mishima by the head, sending electrical charges through his body. He screamed in pain for a solid 30 seconds, until the High Ruler released his hands.

Mishima breathed heavily and said, "They'll come for you. They find out I'm here, they'll come for you."

The High Ruler chuckled and said, "Yes, but how far will they go on their mission, if it's a friends life on the line? You're all the same. No matter what I do, no matter how much damage I cause, your friendship will always stop you from finishing the job."

Mishima laughed and said, "You don't know how they work do you?"

The High Ruler said, "No. Why do you think I'm trying to get that information out of you?!"

Mishima started laughing hysterically, occasionally coughing on his blood.

The High Ruler began telekinetically choking him. He threw him against the wall again, knocking him out. The Arbiter entered the room and asked, "Is everything all right sir?"

The High Ruler yelled, "Mobilize all men! Get me every single person in those camps! I will find these terrorists, and salt the earth with their blood while the world watches!"

The Arbiter said, "Sir, your emotions are spiraling out of control. It'd be wise to wait until..."

The High Ruler suddenly rushed forward, grabbing the Arbiter by the throat. He said, "You and I have come too close for some ignorant group of renegades to take away everything we've worked for. We can't afford to wait. You either do as I have said, or you throw away everything we've done."

He dropped the Arbiter who, after several moments of coughing, said, "I'm sorry. I was out of line. I'll round up everyone in the nearby camps. Anything else you need?"

"Yes. Prepare a wide broadcast. If the Phantom Thieves are anywhere, even outside of a camp they'll see it.

 **Unknown _Location_**

A group of teenagers were sitting together. There were 7 of them, 3 boys and 4 girls. One of the girls had long red hair and glasses, another had short peach hair, another had short brown hair, and another had blonde hair in two pigtails. One of the boys had blond hair, another had mid length blue hair, and another had black hair with glasses.

The blonde haired boy said, "Ugh...what's taking him so long?"

The brown haired girl said, "This is a farther camp, Ryuji. And the High Ruler's forces are on alert."

The pigtails girl said, "Makoto's right. He'll be here!"

The redhead girl said, "But waiting around is soooooooooo boring, Ann."

The blue haired boy said, "I've found ways to entertain myself, Futaba. I've been analyzing the environment for my next piece."

Futaba said, "How typical of you, Inari!"

The blue haired boy said, "It's Yusuke. We've been over this."

Ann asked, "Haru. Do you see him anywhere?"

The peach haired girl, named Haru, said, "No. Nothing yet."

Yusuke said, "I must admit, even for a farther camp, this amount of time we've waited is rather peculiar."

Futaba said, "Do you think something happened?"

The black haired boy with glasses said, "Something happened."

Haru said, "Akira? How do you know?"

Akira showed them his smart phone. On it was a video fo the High Ruler, filming himself with an unconscious Mishima. Ann asked, "Is that Mishima?"

Haru said, "Oh no."

Futaba asked, "How did he even know your phone number? This must be a broadcast."

On the video, the High Ruler said, "This a broadcast for the Phantom Thieves. I know you're out there. I know you're watching. This is a friend of yours, yes? I found him passing your calling cards to my men. Turn yourselves in. I already have men gathering everyone. If by chance we miss you, I know you can't stand by while innocents die, right? You have 1 week, before the killing starts. Don't keep me waiting!" The camera turned off.

Makoto said, "Mishima! We have to do something!"

Akira said, "We're going to. We have a week. Our only chance is to find out who the High Ruler is."

Ryuji said, "Yeah, I was thinking about that. That last orc was talking about how nobody knows who he is. Not even his second in command."

Makoto asked, "What's your point?"

Ryuji said, "What if we just entered 'High Ruler' into the Nav? We didn't try that, remember?"

Yusuke said, "That sounds like it wouldn't work. At all."

Ryuji said, "Come on! It's worth a shot, at least."

Akira sighed and pulled out his phone. He pressed the red eye app on his phone. Two words were entered. One was 'Fortress' and the other was 'Asylum'.

Akira said, "It's good that we managed to figure out the distortion. Let's see."

There was one empty space in front of both words. Akira entered 'High Ruler' in the space. The phone said, in a female voice, "Destination found".

A strange pulse echoed around them.

Ann, eyes widened, said, "It...worked!"

Ryuji said, "Holy shit! I didn't think it'd actually work!"

Yusuke said, "That could've saved us 2 weeks of diving into Mementos."

Akira said, "Are you ready, guys? We have one week to get this done."

They all nodded. Akira pressed navigate as a pulsating wave washed over them. They then disappeared.


	2. Episode 2: Morgana

**The Phantom Thieves are making their move on the High Ruler. They plan to steal the evil in his heart, but how? Meanwhile, a former Phantom Thief goes to reunite with his old crew while Aang struggles with going after the High Ruler to avenge Katara. Finally, the High Ruler, ever closer to his goal, becomes more desperate and paranoid, making him unpredictable...**

* * *

 _ **Fortress?**_

Outside a building that resembled the High Ruler's fortress, the Phantom Thieves walked forward. The sky was red and the world around seemed blurred and unfocused. The Phantom Thieves were wearing new clothes.

Akira's outfit consisted of a black ankle-length tailcoat, a high-necked waistcoat with gold accents, black jogger-style pants, brown-black winkle pickers, and a pair of red gloves. His mask was a black and white, birdlike domino mask.

Ryuji's outfit consisted of matching black jacket and pants with knee pads, a red ascot, combat boots, a pair of yellow gloves, and a silver skull mask.

Yusuke's outfit consisted of a traditional kitsune-style half mask, a high collared, puff-sleeved black jumpsuit with a white fox tail attached off-center to a striped sash worn across his hips, white motorcycle boots, and bright blue gloves.

Ann's outfit consisted of a skin tight red latex catsuit worn with a matching red panther mask, cleavage cutout, zippers, pink gloves, dark red thigh-high boots, and had a clipped on tail in the back.

Makoto's outfit consisted of a two-toned (dark blue and black) skintight suit that was worn with a long black scarf, a dark gray corset-style leather breastplate, shoulder and knee pads with spikes, white gloves, and an iron mask.

Futaba's outfit consisted of a skintight black bodysuit with fluorescent neon green glowing strips and matching black boots with neon green soles. Her mask was a pair of big black goggles with orange lenses.

Haru's consisted of a dark purple cavalier hat with a feather plume tucked into a Tyrian purple hatband, a long-sleeved pale pink blouse with a cravat, a black corset vest with gold detailing, bloomers that matched her hatband, black pantyhose, a holster belt carrying ammo, and lace-up pumps. Her mask and gloves were black and violet respectively.

Makoto said, "It's been a while since we went Palace exploring."

Yusuke said, "I can only imagine the twisted depraved nightmares he keeps to himself."

Ryuji said, "Only one way to find out. Let's go."

Akira smirked as they walked through the main door.

Inside was a hospital, something like an insane asylum. There were multiple people inside, wrapped in straight jackets, being observed by doctors. These were different though, as the doctors were entirely black with red eyes. One of them said, "You just don't understand. He's right. We are all monsters. Why can't you people grasp this?"

The patient inside yelled, "No! He's the only monster."

The doctor pressed a button on the cell that electrocuted the prisoner, killing him. The doctor said, "Pity. They'll all see their follies."

The doctor left the room as the Phantom Thieves looked on in horror. Haru said, "What is this?!"

Makoto said, "It's like he sees anyone who doesn't agree with him as insane. If you don't submit you're not worth living!"

Ryuji said, "We just walked in and already he's a piece of shit!"

Akira said, "That's why we're here. Let's keep going."

 _ **Fortress**_

Mishima woke up, still tied to the chair. He said, "You can't keep me here forever. In a few days, you're not gonna want to."

The High Ruler walked in. He said, "I can keep you here forever. Obviously your will is too strong for torture, which is a shame. So by the power of Oryx I take that will from you. Time to expose their secrets."

The High Ruler sparked his hand with Taken magic then pressed it against Mishima's head. He screamed as the dark magic began to burn into his body. At once his body changed to a black and white apparition. His eyes turned pure glowing white as the transformation completed. Mishima spoke in an echoed voice and said, "Ready to serve, master."

The High Ruler said, "Tell me everything you know about the Phantom Thieves."

 _ **Resistance Base**_

The Resistance were waiting around their base, when X suddenly said, "Hey BT. I need to check something. Send me back to our old base."

BT said, "Affirmative, commander."

 _ **Freedom Fighters Base**_

X appeared inside the Freedom Fighters base. She walked around looking around for something. She finally found a black cat with a yellow collar and blue eyes. She said, "Hey there little guy. Forgot about you. Come on, Morgana. Let's get you to the Resistance Base."

Morgana meowed.

 _ **Asylum**_

The Phantom Thieves continued searching through the asylum, finding more of the doctors talking to the patients. They paid no mind to the Phantom Thieves as they continued questioning or killing the patients inside. Futaba was analyzing holoscreens projected from her suit. A familiar voice brushed their ears. "Phantom Thieves!"

Akira immediately pulled out a silver m9 pistol and aimed it the direction of the voice. It was the High Ruler, but different. There was a yellow glow coming from the eye sockets, a purple distortion around him and he was surrounded by buff security guards wearing masks similar to his.

 _ **Fortress**_

The High Ruler was learning about the Phantom Thieves from the Taken Mishima. The High Ruler said, "So, let me see if I understand. There exists another plane of reality called the Metaverse. This dimension is the physical manifestation of humanities suppressed desires."

Mishima nodded.

The High Ruler continued, "And the Phantom Thieves, are capable of entering this world through an app on their phone. Then, they can fight Shadows, the dark repressed versions of people who live here. Defeating these Shadows can cause the desires to disappear, essentially forcing the target to atone for their crimes."

Mishima said, "Yes."

The High Ruler continued, "And certain individuals, whose desires spiral into their own sanctioned areas of the Metaverse, have Shadows that gain Palaces where they become what they perceive themselves as in the real world. The Palaces also represent the Palace ruler's cognition of a certain area and the world around it."

Mishima said, "Yes."

The High Ruler continued, "And to defeat a Palace ruler, the Phantom Thieves must venture into the Palace and steal a treasure that belongs to the Shadow, and as such represents the core of their distorted desires, then retreat to the real world. This causes the Palace ruler to fall apart and wish to atone for any quote unquote 'crimes' they committed."

Mishima said, "Don't forget that in order to make a treasure materialize, the Phantom Thieves must send a calling card to the target. If you receive one, you're one day away from your desires being stolen. Also, whatever the Phantom Thieves do in your Palace before stealing your treasure will have no effect on you. You will have no memory of any events in the Palace."

The High Ruler said, "Yes, yes. I have a shadow of myself that is in the Metaverse in a distorted version of this place with a treasure that I'm not sure of and have no connection to. The Phantom Thieves by name are Akira Kurusu who has the Phantom Thief codename Joker, Ryuji Sakamoto who has the codename Skull, Ann Takamaki who has the codename Panther, Yusuke Kitagawa who has the codename Fox, Makoto Nijima who has the codename Queen, Futaba Sakura who has the codename Oracle, and Haru Okumura who has the codename Noir. This just leaves one question...how do the Phantom Thieves fight Shadows in a Palace?"

 _ **Asylum**_

The Shadow High Ruler was standing by his 7 guards against the Phantom Thieves. Akira immediately pulled the trigger and shot the Shadow. The Shadow High Ruler caught the bullet and laughed. Ryuji said, "What the hell?"

Futaba yelled, "No fair! Hacks!"

The Shadow High Ruler said, "Quiet Futaba."

Makoto said, "How do you know our names?!"

Ann said, "Did Mishima sell us out?"

The Shadow High Ruler said, "Yes, but if it helps, his free will was taken away. You could rest easy knowing that if I continued torturing him he would've kept your secrets safe. My real world self knows all about how this world works. I'd tend to you now, but I've got bigger plans in the works. Guards, deal with them."

The Shadow walked away as the beefy shadow guards marched forward. They bent over backwards and spilt into red and black goop. Each of them transformed into mythical demonic creatures. One transformed into an Oni, another transformed into an Onmoraki, 3 transformed into Orobas, and two transformed into Obariyon. Akira chuckled and grabbed his mask. A blue flame overtook him and he yelled, "Come, Arsene!" From the fire rose Arsene, who wore a red and black version of Akira's outfit, with fiery eyes and a smile over his shadowed face with a tall top hat. The fiery demon laughed as he began charging a dark red energy ball in his hands. Akira yelled, "Strike!" and Arsene fired the blast, destroying Oni in a blast of black shadow.

The other demons charged forward and the rest of the Phantom Thieves scattered. Akira shouted, "Panther!"

Ann held her hand up and Joker did a backflip high-fiving Ann. She grabbed her mask again and shouted, "Carmen! Light 'em up!"

From Ann arose a pink Spanish dancer wearing a massive black and pink dress with a black cat mask, and a rose vine tied around two men with hearts for heads that knelt before her. She pulled the rope and caused the hearts to spark waves of fire that destroyed the two Obariyons.

One of the Orobas tried to charge Ann but a shield came up around her. Ann looked up to see Futaba inside of a green flying saucer with hieroglyphs, projecting a shield over Ann.

Ann said, "Thanks, Oracle!"

Makoto ran to Ann. Ann said, "Queen!" Makoto highfived Ann as she yelled, "Johanna, come to me!"

A metallic motorcycle emerged from underneath her with a face in the headlight. Makoto rushed past Onmoraki, causing nuclear energy to emanate from the trail, blasting it apart.

Makoto drove the motorcycle to Ryuji and high fived him while yelling, "Skull!"

Ryuji said, "Blast them away, Captain Kidd!" From Ryuji came a skull headed pirate with a cannon for an arm, a sword for the other surfing on a pirate ship. He fired a lightning bolt from the cannon hand, destroying one of the Orobas. He high fived Haru while yelling, "Noir!"

Haru yelled, "Rush them, Milady!"

Haru summoned a massive living victorian dress with a masquerade mask held over emptiness. One of the hands held forward, causing a wave of bright energy to crush another Orobas, destroying it. Haru finally high-fived Yusuke while yelling, "Fox!"

Yusuke yelled, "Kill them, Goemon!" A clown like being burst forward, wearing an outfit reminiscent of Ukiyo-e paintings with a massive cigar. He fired ice from that cigar, blasting apart the final Orobas.

Akira said, "That was painless."

Yusuke said, "What did the High Ruler mean when he said Mishima exposed us of his own free will?"

Futaba said, "I've been reading reports from his computer system, and apparently he has some power called Taken. It allows him to mind control people and overpower their free will. In return the victim gets some random dark power."

Futaba pulled up video surveillance feed showing Taken Elites and Hive soldiers fighting Resistance members, teleporting around the battlefield, shooting tracking energy shots. Ann noticed their twitching and screams. She said, "It's like they're constant pain. I can only imagine what Mishima's going through."

Akira said, "Let's keep going. It's the only way to save him."

 _ **Fortress**_

The High Ruler said, "Personas?"

Mishima explained, "The physical will of rebellion. Once you've broken the chains of society, your shadow takes the form of your rebellion. A being that gives you unbelievable power. Once you're Persona has been unlocked, you can battle Shadows."

The High Ruler said, "Broken the chains of society? What does that mean?"

Mishima said, "Rebel against a palace ruler and your inner thoughts start pounding at you. You tear the mask that clouds your thoughts as your true purpose is made clear. You summon your Persona and use it to fight back."

The High Ruler said, "Ok...I'll pretend that made practical sense and just tell you this. I want you and my two assassins to steal one of their phones. I want to see the Metaverse. Go to your meeting spot and take it by force if necessary. I have to oversee something."

Mishima asked, "Shall I dispose of them?"

The High Ruler said, "No. Leave them alive. Once I have the means to stop them, they'll see from me personally what happens when you try to resist me."

 ** _Resistance Base_**

JARVIS sent out an alert saying, "The High Ruler is broadcasting on multiple channels."

Pearl said, "Let's see it."

The High Ruler appeared and said, "Hello, world. As you're aware, my men have been gathering you to screen you for connections to the Phantom Thieves. I'm happy to report that I already know their identities, so you're free to live in your camps. I only ask that you look out for these names: Akira Kurusu, Ryuji Sakamoto, Ann Takamaki, Yusuke Kitagawa, Makoto Nijima, Futaba Sakura, and Haru Okumura. Unfortunately, I have no images to share of them, but any help in capturing these terrorists will be greatly appreciated."

The communicator shut off as Morgana shot up with widened eyes. He mewed while scratching the screen. X took note of this and said, "Morgana? What's wrong?"

Morgana looked at X and mewed. X said, "You got really active when those names were mentioned. Do you know them?"

Morgana nodded.

Ruby asked, "Can you understand him?"

X said, "No, but I can pick up on the cues. Morgana, if you know them, then we should find them. I'll take him and go searching."

Star said, "I'll go with!"

X said, "No. It's safer if it's just me. I'm gonna stick to the rooftops and out of the heavier guarded areas. Tails. Send me out."

X got on the teleportation pad with Morgana on the shoulder of her missing arm, then disappeared.

 _ **Asylum**_

The Phantom Thieves continued walking through the Asylum, and suddenly heard a voice on the intercom. It was the Shadow High Ruler. He said, "This is a message to all guards and personnel. We are on red alert. Seal the vault until we've killed the Phantom Thieves."

Makoto said, "The Shadows are starting to get really restless. We should leave until the tension dies down here."

Akira said, "That's a good idea. We'll pick up here tomorrow."

 _ **Camp 49**_

The Phantom Thieves rematerialized into the real world right outside the camp. They were in their normal attire. Haru said, "We should get ready to return soon."

"Unnecessary."

The Phantom Thieves looked up and saw the Taken Mishima with Weiss and Blake. They jumped overhead and landed perfectly on the ground. Mishima threw his wrist out and a massive pulse knocked back Akira, Ryuji, and Yusuke. Weiss rushed and kicked Ann into Haru, while Mishima attacked Makoto. Blake threw her sword whip around Futaba throwing her into the ground. Mishima grabbed Akira by the neck and lifted him into the air. He said, "For the High Ruler."

He reached into Akira's pocket and grabbed his phone. Suddenly, a sword stuck through his back. He looked behind to find X with Morgana on her shoulder. She landed at Mishima, knocking him off his feet. She pulled the sword from his back and started twirling it behind her deflecting fireballs coming from Weiss. Blake tried to attack her from behind, but Morgana attacked her. She jumped on Blake's head and scratched her face. When Blake managed to grab Morgana and yanked her off her face, but was swiftly knocked out by a punch from Makoto. Makoto shook her hand to alleviate the pain as Weiss threw down a smoke bomb. When it faded, Mishima, Weiss and Blake were gone.

Akira felt his pockets and said, "He took my phone!"

X said, "Are you kids ok?"

Futaba said, "My body hurts, but I guess I'm fine for the...Morgana?!"

Futaba shot up and ran to Morgana, grabbing his face.

Morgana meowed again and swatted away Futaba's hands. X said, "Wait. Are you the Phantom Thieves?"

Akira said, "Who are you?"

X said, "My name is X. I'm with the Resistance. Morgana started going crazy when he heard the names of the Thieves. And you know him."

Ann said, "Thanks for the save, X. How long have you had Morgana?"

X said, "Since the invasion."

Morgana meowed.

Makoto said, "We didn't know where you were. After we got separated, we thought you were dead."

Morgana meowed again.

Haru said, "With you here, we might have a chance at breaking this Palace."

X said, "Who are you talking to? Morgana?"

Makoto explained, "Morgana is a product of another dimension. In that world he has a slightly different form, but once you return with him, you can understand what he's saying."

A few minutes later, the group appeared back in the Metaverse. They had used the app on Ryuji's phone. X looked around at the distorted environment then down at Morgana. He was now upright, with a circular head, big eyes, and a scarf with a utility belt. Morgana said in a childlike voice, "Feels good to be back!"

Ryuji said, "We only came here so X can talk to you."

X said, "You know with the amount of shit I've been through, a talking cat and world comprised of weird warbles and vibrations are well low on my list of things that shock me."

Ryuji pressed the app on his phone and they disappeared from the Metaverse.

Now X could hear Morgana, now in his cat form, talk as he said, "Can you hear me now?"

X said, "Yep. So when you talk...it sounds like meowing to everyone else but the people who've been to that other world?"

Morgana nodded and said, "Pretty much."

A screech of a Zergromorph echoed in the distance.

X said, "It's not that safe out here. You should come back to our base with me. When we're back I want to know what it is you Phantom Thieves do."


	3. Episode 3: Ghost Girl

_**Resistance Base**_

The Phantom Thieves were in the Resistance Base. Ryuji said, "So this is the Resistance."

Leonardo said, "You've heard of us?"

Futaba said, "Everywhere you go we hear about the Resistance. We hear about the people you save, the people you protect, the people you give hope."

Star said, "We're the light in the darkness that he created."

Ann said, "That's what we were for a long time where we're from."

Marco asked, "Where are you from?"

Haru said, "Tokyo, Japan."

Amethyst said, "In case we confuse it with Tokyo, California."

Pearl said, "Amethyst!"

Amethyst said, "What?"

Yusuke said, "You are very interesting beings. The colorful designs of your bodies would be perfect for a new art piece."

Garnet said, "You're an artist?"

Yusuke said, "Yes. I've been enamored with the beautiful world of artistry since I was only 3."

Aragorn said, "Perhaps you can paint a vision of a world we rebuild after the High Ruler's gone."

Stan asked, "So, how far into the 'Palace' are you?"

Akira said, "It's hard to say...but I'd have to guess we're about a quarter or so of the way in."

Ryuji said, "It's weird. Usually we have some sort of deadline when it comes to this...but now, we have plenty of time."

Tails said, "You might want to scratch that."

Futaba said, "Why?"

Tails said, "I've been using that flash drive you gave me and I managed to hack into the High Ruler's files. Check out this camera footage from Shockwave's lab."

The camera footage appeared on the computer screen, revealing Shockwave manipulating robotic arms to construct a strange looking monster. It had a dome head with two massive adornments sticking sideways that looked like horns. There were two dragon-like wings still being constructed along with armor that looked like Zerg scales. The face was still under construction along with parts of the arms, hands, and legs. Shockwave was recording an audio log. He said, "Logtime: 9:30 pm. Project: Lazarus. Construction is proceeding smoothly. I plan on adding cybernetic enhancements. Heads Up Display, and increased combat speed, precision, and reaction times. Construction can be expected to be finished within 1 week."

Toph said, "What is he constructing? I can't see it."

Akira said, "He's building a demon."

Tails said, "Rebuilding it, actually."

Zuko said, "How can you tell?"

Tails said, "Everything about its design. It's too clunky. Nothing about it looks streamlined for speed. Why would he bother adding enhancements if he could just alter the body? These are specifications that have to match something that's already existed."

Kenny asked, "So, who is he building?"

Garnet said, "He's rebuilding Oryx, the Taken King."

Star asked Garnet, "How do you know that?"

Garnet said, "The way he talked about him when we were trapped by him. When he first unlocked the power to Take, he talked about the creator, Oryx like he worshipped him. Using words like 'god' and 'darkness incarnate'."

Gandalf said, "For someone who places himself on such a high pedestal, 'god' is not a word he uses lightly. He's bringing The Taken King back."

Zuko said, "Wait. He's building a body for him to revive him. If that's his main goal, what was the point of the X-blade? It's a lot of trouble to go through just to build a strong sword."

X said, "I don't know. Looks like things haven't changed for you guys. Deadline is 1 week."

Garnet said, "It's too late to go to this palace now. You can stay at the Freedom Fighters base for the time being."

X said, "Let's head back. Let's go, BT."

BT said, "Copy that."

Tails activated the teleporter, and X, BT, and the Phantom Thieves disappeared.

 _ **Fortress**_

The High Ruler was looking at the phone Mishima gave to him. He asked, "So how does it work?"

Mishima explained, "Check the app with the eyeball. Your palace is in the search history."

The High Ruler was about to tap the eye app on the phone, but suddenly Shockwave entered the room. The High Ruler said, "This had better be important, Shockwave."

Shockwave said, "I have some questions."

The High Ruler sighed, gave Mishima the phone and said, "Gather a squad. Have it ready when I return."

Mishima said, "As you command."

 ** _Laboratory_**

The High Ruler walked in to the lab where Shockwave was constructing Oryx. He said, "What complications have you run into?"

Shockwave explained, "I'm worried that when he summons his power to Take; will our cybernetics break? I feel as though we're wasting time on pointless enhancements."

The High Ruler said, "It's worth the wait. We're trying to make sure he _doesn't_ die a second time, remember? Keep at your current pace."

Shockwave stared blankly for a moment at the High Ruler then said, "Yes sir."

 _ **Freedom Fighters Base**_

The Phantom Thieves were showed to various rooms, with beds, sinks, and drawers for clothing. Akira and Morgana had to share a room. As Akira settled into bed Morgana said, "Let's get some sleep. First thing in the morning we're going in."

Akira fell asleep.

 _ **? ? ?**_

Akira woke up and found himself in his phantom thief attire. He was standing inside a jail cell. When he looked out the door he saw a small old man wearing a three-piece suit with a bald scalp, grey hair around the sides of his head and a long nose. He also held an ear-to-ear smile. Next to him was a small blonde girl in a blue dress with blue butterflies used as hairpins. Akira looked at the old man and said, "Igor?"

Igor spoke in a soft voice, keeping his massive smile, and said, "Trickster! Welcome back to the Velvet Room."

Akira asked, "What am I doing here? Is there something you have to tell me?"

Igor explained, "Yes. It would appear that you've gained a multitude of new allies. Rebuilding the shattered world is made only easier now. Yet, I came across some interesting information about your adversary."

Akira said, "About the High Ruler?"

Igor said, "Lavenza. If you please?"

Lavenza said, "It has to do with the other face that he conceals behind his mask. His true identity. Before he became the High Ruler, he knew some of your allies personally."

Akira said, "Which ones?"

Igor said, "Trust me. Only the shattered world's rebuilding can be complete if you discover this for yourself."

Akira said, "Then, why even tell me?"

Lavenza said, "So that you can be searching for his true identity in his fractured heart."

Akira said, "Ok. I'll be on the lookout. Should I tell the others?"

Igor said, "That would not be in your best interest. Farewell, trickster."

 _ **Asylum Palace**_

The Phantom Thieves were walking into the High Ruler's Asylum Palace. They finally made it to where they left off before. They found more shadows patrolling the halls. Haru said, "We should avoid them?"

Ryuji looked to the side at an open elevator. He said, "In here!"

The Phantom Thieves jumped inside, and Akira looked at the buttons. He found they were on the first floor, and there were 4 other floors that only went down. Morgana said, "I'm getting a feeling that the treasure is on the bottom floor."

Akira pressed the bottom button, and the elevator began traversing downwards. A fast talking robotic voice started speaking on the intercom saying, "You are now entering the death zone. Any and all living things are denied from entering this location. If you wish to hold on to the meager existence of your life, please stop your elevat..."

The elevator stopped in center floor, as the elevator powered down, turning pitch black. A faint female voice was beginning to sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Makoto staring at something in the shadows stuttered, "Y-y-you guys?"

Everyone looked her direction as they saw a little girl with long black hair, glasses, and pale white, blood drenched skin. When she opened her eyes and mouth, light shined from them as a muffled scream that sounded like it was coming from a broken radio echoed from her. She slowly looked up at them, revealing a sliced neck. She suddenly lurched forth screaming, "MAKE US WHOLE!". She disappeared, then the lights started to flicker back on. The Phantom Thieves looked on, eyes wide and shivering at what they had just seen.

Futaba suddenly screamed, "What the fuck was that?!"

Yusuke said, "What delusions would drive such a vision?"

Haru said, "It's like a ghost or something."

Ryuji said, "Or something."

Ann said, "This is starting to get really creepy, guys."

Morgana said, "Whatever it is, it doesn't look like it's gonna hurt us. We have to just keep an eye out for her."

Akira said, "It looks like the elevator is broken. We gotta get out and walk down the stairs."

 _ **Other part of Asylum Palace**_

The High Ruler arrived at the door of his Palace, with a squad of Hive Knights, which were 9 foot humanoid beasts with rock armor, three green eyes, and stone swords. He began walking inside, and immediately came face to face with his Shadow self.

The Shadow High Ruler said, "I've been expecting you."

The High Ruler said, "How have you been expecting me?"

The Shadow High Ruler said, "We're the same person. Same mind. Everything you know, I know."

"Yet, everything you know, I don't know."

The Shadow laughed and said, "Crazy, right?"

The High Ruler said, "So, this is my true desires. I honestly am not that surprised. It's exactly the visualization of my perception."

"That's how these palaces work."

The High Ruler asked, "Where and what is the treasure?"

The Shadow said, "I keep it stored in the lower levels. Fortunately it's only formed when you get a calling card."

The High Ruler said, "I'm well aware of how this world functions. I plan on staying in my world, but should the time come, we can annihilate the Phantom Thieves together. As of now, they shouldn't be able to affect anything, yes?"

The Shadow nodded as the High Ruler said, "Good. We'll meet each other again soon enough."

As the High Ruler walked out the Shadow said, "You know she's here, right?"

The High Ruler stopped and turned. The Shadow said, "She appears all over. Do you see her every now and again?"

The High Ruler said, "Sometimes. I've learned to ignore it."

The High Ruler activated the phone and disappeared.

 ** _Lower floor of Asylum Palace_**

The Phantom Thieves were traversing the blood soaked halls of the lower levels, looking for stairs. They came across a room full of blood soaked lettering that read

MAKE US WHOLE

BEGIN THE UNITY

Ann said, "Guys. 'Make us whole'. Isn't that what that ghost said on the elevator?"

Morgana said, "Yeah. Obviously they're connected in some way."

Suddenly, an orange hue appeared over everything. The ghost girl was standing at the other edge of the room, twitching and screaming. A voice boomed over everything and yelled, "Why can't you just let me go? It was your fault!"

She disappeared as the orange hue vanished.

Futaba said, "I really hope this isn't a recurring theme."

Makoto said, "It was saying 'Let me go' and 'it was your fault'. Does the High Ruler actually feel remorse for someone that he killed?"

Ryuji said, "I didn't think that scumbag actually felt remorse."

Akira said, "We'll find out what it is soon. Come on."

They finally made it to the bottom floor. They came across a massive bulkhead door. The ghost girl appeared again, leaning on the door and screaming, "Why do you hide from me? Why can't you face your mistakes?"

She vanished again. Ryuji said, "I swear I'm gonna have a freakin' heart attack when that thing shows up again."

Akira said, "Guys. Look."

The Phantom Thieves looked up at the door, and found the High Ruler's mask painted over it.

Haru said, "Isn't that the High Ruler's mask?"

Morgana said, "And it's covering the door to the treasure."

Ryuji asked, "So what does that mean?"

Morgana said, "It means in order to steal his treasure, we have to get the High Ruler to take his mask off."


	4. Episode 4: The Calling Card

_**Freedom Fighters Base**_

X said, "So, you have to get the High Ruler to take off his mask in order to complete this change of heart?"

Makoto said, "That's right."

X said, "I'll write your suicide notes. Last time I remember a person asking about his identity, or even just his mask, he tore them in half. And that was somebody that worked for him. I can only imagine what he'd do to a Resistance member who is also a Phantom Thief."

Garnet said, "Naruto. You know him better than anyone else. What would be enough to get him to remove his mask?"

Naruto said, "I don't know. I was his mind controlled dog. He didn't exactly tell me his life story."

Ryuji explained, "Not sure if this helps but, all throughout his palace was this pale, bloody little girl ghost that appeared everywhere.

Ann said, "It's constantly saying things like 'Its your fault' and 'Stop hiding. Face your mistakes!'. It's almost like he blames himself for causing her death."

X said, "So the animal feels remorse. How sad."

Akira said, "If we could figure out who it is, we can figure out how to use her to get the High Ruler's mask off."

Futaba said, "Uh, guys?"

Futaba and Tails were working on the computer and pulled up camera footage showing the lab. The High Ruler was talking to Shockwave about the construction. The High Ruler said, "I know what I said. The situations changed. Their already closing in on the treasure in my Palace. If they steal it, everything we've built falls apart. I'm asking you to stop the enhancements to speed this along now. Before we had more time, but now we're gonna have to make some cuts."

Shockwave said, "Yes sir. Removing the cybernetics will allow me to finish this process by either tonight or tomorrow morning.

The High Ruler said, "Good. I want you to check any and all messages we receive. If one is the Phantom Thieves' calling card, delete it. I also want Decepticons posted around the fortress. We can't let anyone unauthorized inside that could get a calling card to us."

Shockwave said, "Yes sir."

When the camera feed ended, Ryuji said, "Damn it!"

X said, "Welp, there went that."

Makoto said, "If we can't get a calling card to him, how can we do this?"

Futaba said, "I think I might know a way to kill two birds with one stone."

Everyone turned to Futaba.

Futaba explained, "All while we were in the palace, I was picking up a slight interference. I thought it was because we went underground, but it stayed consistent, until we reach the mask door. I think that mask is more than identity protection and a voice changer. It's like an all in one Heads Up Display, and communicator. I think if I can get into his server, I can send a calling card right to his mask. It'll be in his face and he can't escape it, unless he takes the mask off."

Ryuji said, "Would that work though? Wouldn't he need to read the whole thing?"

Morgana said, "Not necessarily. A calling card works by letting him know his desires are a treasure. With what Mishima has told him, he probably already knows about it. Just seeing a glimpse of the calling card would do the trick."

X said, "Then, in panic, he rips off his mask. Two monster birds. One perfect stone."

Futaba said, "That runs into three stumbling blocks. One: He'll be able to trace the signal immediately, two: he'll probably hop back into the Metaverse to protect his treasure alongside his shadow. And three: I need a relay point that's near him to bounce the signal off."

Haru said, "We'll have to take on TWO god-like beings at once?"

X said, "I can handle the High Ruler while you guys fight his shadow and get the treasure. As for the signal tracking and relay, BT may be able to send out your signal on a rotating frequency, keeping it hidden."

Futaba said, "Actually, there are five stumbling blocks. Number four: He has to see one of the Phantom Thieves looking at him without his mask. And five: After the calling card is sent, we only have that day to pull off the heist. If we mess up, we can't get his treasure ever again."

X looked at Morgana and said, "You guys really like making this difficult, don't you?"

Morgana shrugged as X said, "Ok. So we have to send a signal to his mask, get something to block it so they can't track us, I need to go with you to fight him in the Metaverse, and he needs to see one of you guys seeing him with his mask off. Did I miss anything?!"

BT said, "You are only missing the aspect that we are within a single-day deadline before the High Ruler resurrects Oryx, and brings about eternal darkness across the multiverse, and the part that states that this will be the one opportunity to pull off this plan."

X looked up and said, "Thank you, BT. That makes me feel so much better."

"You're welcome, commander."

X said, "That was sarcasm, BT."

Makoto said, "I'll go."

Everyone looked at Makoto.

Makoto said, "The High Ruler does have our names, but he doesn't have our faces. I should be fine if I don't tell him my name."

Tails said, "You're gonna need another identity then."

X said, "Alright. Since we need our wits about us, we carry this out tomorrow. Here's hoping that it goes better than the last time we tried to beat him."

Star asked, "What happens if Oryx is brought back?"

X said, "We'll need everyone down there if it comes to that. No matter what, he will not win tomorrow."

 _ **Fortress**_

The High Ruler walked outside of his fortress with the X-blade in hand. He said to himself, "With the X-blade, I unlock the gates to Kingdom Hearts."

He raised the X-blade into the air, causing a swirl of clouds to appear over head. The clouds began to open and break apart, revealing a massive, blue, heart-shaped aura in the sky. He raised his hand into the sky, and from it he drew a white orb, that fit in his two hands. He said to himself, "The Heart of Oryx, granted to me by the grace of Kingdom Hearts. With this, everything falls into place."

 _ **The next day...**_

Makoto was walking up to the High Ruler's fortress. Her fingerprints were slightly altered, and she was wearing special contacts provided by Tails. She was stopped at the front by a Decepticon. The Decepticon said, "Hold it right there. Any and all entering civilians must be identified before allowing entry."

The Decepticon held out his hand and scanned Makoto's eyes and fingerprints. The massive machine said, "Amy Blaze. You are free to enter."

As Makoto walked in she thought to herself, _Amy Blaze? What kind of name is that?_

Inside the fortress the High Ruler was inside his laboratory, handing Shockwave the Heart of Oryx. He said, "When the time comes, whether or not I'm here to witness it, bring him back to life. If I'm not here, play the hologram recording to get him up to speed on what's happened."

Shockwave nodded.

The High Ruler heard a small alert go off and he looked down at his wrist. He pushed a button on the watch, and a screen opened up, showing Makoto inside the throne room. The High Ruler said, "Shockwave. Continue your work. There's something I have to deal with."

The High Ruler dissipated into smoke and floated into the throne room, reforming in front of her. Makoto kneeled before him stuttering, "My lord. I-I-I have travelled far to see you. I only wish to be in your presence."

Makoto held a hand behind her back, pressing a small button between her index finger and thumb. This sent a signal to Futaba's laptop. Futaba and the other Phantom Thieves were with BT in an abandoned building near the High Ruler's fortress. When Futaba prepared to send it, an error message appeared on her computer. Futaba said, "Uh oh." Ryuji asked, "What 'Uh oh'?"

Futaba said, "It's not sending. Something's wrong with the computer."

BT said, "Allow me to analyze it."

BT held out his hand and a small energy field enveloped the laptop as BT scanned it with his eye. BT said, "I've downloaded the software. Running diagnostics. This will take roughly 8-10 minutes."

Haru said, "We don't have 10 minutes. Makoto's inside there right now two feet away from that monster. Who knows what he's doing to her?"

 _ **Fortress**_

Makoto was inside a private room with the High Ruler. He was fixing the two of them drinks. He said, "What do you like to drink?"

Makoto said, "Uh, just water, please."

She thought to herself, _What is taking you guys so long?!_

The High Ruler handed her a glass of water while he held a glass of champagne. He double tapped the lower part of his mask, opening it and revealing his mouth. A shadow cast by the upper half of his mask blocked most of its features, but Makoto could vaguely make out scars over his mouth. He took a sip of the champagne then looked at Makoto and asked, "So. What do you want to know about me, Ms. Blaze?"

Makoto said, "Well...I know that you don't like people to ask about your past, but I would like to know, why?"

The High Ruler sighed and said, "Because I want to forget about it. I'm not blind to what I've done, or how people see me. If I could erase the trauma of my past, I would. Because it wouldn't have created me. I am a monster. The reborn devil. But if I allowed that to stop me, I wouldn't be on the verge of starting a new dynasty."

Makoto asked, "What does that mean? What is it that you're trying to gain?"

The High Ruler said, "I only want salvation for humanity."

Makoto said, "What?"

The High Ruler explained, "When I took up the mantle of the High Ruler, I saw the greed and corruption in people. In everyone. It consumed me and slowly but surely it would consume everyone else. I only want to save their souls from eternal damnation. That's why I slaughtered so many when I invaded. A small group to spread my teachings of true purity. The thing is, it's not just here that people screw each other over for their own gain. All over countless worlds it's the same selfishness and evil. With Oryx, and his entire army, I'd be able to bring balance to this universe. We could be the shepards that lead these sheep to their true haven. Anybody who refuses to understand this, doesn't deserve my salvation. They deserve to burn."

Makoto swallowed as she raised her glass to drink water, unaware of how much she was shaking. The High Ruler said, "Are you Ok? You seem a little nervous."

Makoto said, "W-what? No way. Why would I need to be n-nervous?"

Makoto began coughing.

The High Ruler said, "Because I just laid out my entire goal to you and you think I'm insane. You're the first person besides the Arbiter I've told truthfully. Everyone else, I just say it's for revenge or something like that. They don't understand the truth. Here's the thing, Makoto..."

Makoto, still coughing widened her eyes when she heard her real name. She collapsed to the ground, still coughing.

The High Ruler said, "Just because I'm not blind to what you think of me, doesn't mean I think I'm wrong. What would they do without a true king? A question your sister should've considered when I paid her a visit."

Makoto, struggling to talk through her coughing said, "Sae? What...did you...do?"

The High Ruler waved his hand as Makoto was lifted to his face. He said, "She refused my teachings. Now she burns. Just like you."

Makoto's coughing began to stifle and bubbles began forming in her mouth as she fell on her back, looking up at the High Ruler. The High Ruler said, "Don't worry. That poison won't kill you. The worst it does is put you in a death-like state. After all, I need some leverage against the Phantom Thieves before they..."

A red card flashed in the HUD of his mask. On it was written...

 **High Ruler**

 **The evils you've committed against countless innocents will not go unpunished.**

 **We are going to steal your tainted desires and force you to repent for your sins.**

 **Signed, The Phantom Thieves**

The High Ruler said, "NO!" He began smashing the mask, reaching the sharper ends of his gauntlets underneath, finally wrenching it off. Makoto managed to get a good look at his face before she passed out.

 _ **Asylum Palace**_

The Phantom Thieves, minus Makoto, were standing inside the palace right outside the mask door with X. Red alarms started blaring and X said, "Well, looks like the card worked."

A voice over the intercom said, "Warning! Primary bulkhead opening."

The mask door began to hiss and blast apart. Slowly it wrenched open, revealing only darkness inside. Akira said, "It worked. She must've seen him without his mask."

Ann asked, "But where is she?"

Yusuke said, "I think it may be fair to assume that the High Ruler might have discovered her."

Akira said, "If that's the case, the only way to save her is to get in there."

The Phantom Thieves and X rushed alongside each other running into the darkness. Suddenly a great light blasted around them and they were on a small rock arena, surrounded by a green fog. Overshadowing the arena was a Marker, twirling and pulsing in midair. Morgana said, "That weird twisty thing! I think that's the treasure."

Ryuji said, "That's a big treasure! Can we even get it out of here?"

Morgana said, "We might have to destroy it!"

Suddenly, the High Ruler and Shadow High Ruler landed in front of them. The High Ruler held Makoto in the air, by her neck, in her Phantom Thief attire. The High Ruler said, "I think you know how this goes. She's in a near-death state. I can fix her with..."

He pulled out a syringe.

"...this adrenaline shot. I'll only do it if you leave this place. I know what happens if you leave. You'll lose this treasure forever. So what'll it be? Your friend or your justice?"

X said, "I choose..."

She slowly unsheathed her sword.

"JUSTICE!"

She suddenly dashed forward at lightning fast speeds, cutting a gash in the High Ruler's side. He dropped Makoto as X then stabbed him in the hand with her sword, causing him to drop the syringe. She grabbed it, dashed forward to Makoto and jammed the needle into her arm. Makoto woke up in a sudden gasp as she tried to gain her bearings. X said, "You're gonna be fine. You're body will filter out the poison. We're in his treasure room, and about to fight him and his Shadow. So get your shit together."

Makoto slowly got up as she began to regain her cognitive functions. The Phantom Thieves stood side by side with X prepared to fight the two godlike beings.


	5. Episode 5: The Reveal

_**Asylum Palace**_

The Phantom Thieves and X were standing ready to fight the High Ruler and his Shadow. Futaba summoned a UFO to overlook and provide support for the fight. The two dashed forward and the group scattered. Akira began firing his handgun at the Shadow High Ruler, who blocked and deflected his bullets with the armor on his arm. Akira summoned Arsene and fired a massive red beam at the Shadow High Ruler as he dashed to the side to evade it. He rushed towards Ann and tried to strike her, but Futaba used an ability that switched their places, causing the Shadow High Ruler to strike at nothing. He immediately pulled out his desert eagle, but Ann summoned Carmen, who used a vine whip to knock it out of his hand then blasted fire at him. He walked through the flames effortlessly, and waved his hand, throwing Ann several feet away. He heard a motorcycle rev to his side. Makoto drove towards him, riding on Johanna, but he simply stuck his foot out and stopped the entire charge on his heel. Makoto got thrown overhead off her motorcycle. She landed and immediately kicked the High Ruler in the face. She began a flurry of combos that he was able to deflect with little effort. Tears welled in her eyes as she hopelessly wailed on his impenetrable defense. She threw a punch that he caught, smiling behind his mask as he bent her arm backwards. She yelled in pain, but the Shadow stopped when Akira began shooting his back. The Shadow pulled Joker towards him with a telekinetic grasp then clotheslined him. Makoto and Yusuke flanked him on both sides, but he blocked Makoto's punch while kicking Yusuke in the stomach. He then elbowed Makoto in the face.

X was fighting the human High Ruler one on one. She kept swinging and striking him with her sword, but he was able to keep pace by blocking with armor on his arms. He grabbed the sword with one hand and uppercutted her with the other hand, knocking her mask off. Haru summoned Milady. From Milady's dress unsheathed a massive load out of mini-guns and missiles. She fired them at the High Ruler who immediately dodged the shots. He pulled out his desert eagle and fired a bullet into Haru's leg. She fell to the floor grabbing her leg in pain. Morgana saw this and yelled, "Noir!" She ran over to Haru and yelled, "Come! Zorro!"

Morgana summoned her persona, which was a massive black-suited swordsman. He cut a z-shape into the air, blasting a torrent of wind energy, knocking away the High Ruler. Morgana pressed his paw onto Haru's leg, and cast magic that healed her wound. Suddenly the Shadow High Ruler appeared behind him, grabbing him by his scarf and throwing him away. Ryuji summoned Captain Kidd, and began firing lightning bolts at the Shadow. He jumped forward attempting to strike Ryuji with the heel of his foot. Futaba used an ability from her UFO that switched the Shadow and Ryuji's spaces, putting him behind the Shadow who was striking at air.

Ann ran over to help X on her feet. When X turned around, Ann was able to see her face, and said, "Hey, wait a minute. You're the..."

Ann was lifted into the air and pulled towards the High Ruler, who grabbed her by the back of her neck. He held his desert eagle to her head and yelled, "This is beginning to get annoying." The Shadow was doing the same thing with Akira. The Shadow said, "We've had our fun, but like an annoying mosquito it's time for you to either leave, or get squashed."

X began to stand up and revealed her face as her hood slid off the top of her head. She was of Indian descent, and had long black hair. The High Ruler and his Shadow stood frozen, dropping Ann and Akira. They both said through shaken voices, "Connie?"

The High Ruler said, "Connie. I...thought you were dead."

Connie grabbed her sword and held it to the High Ruler's throat while the rest of the Phantom Thieves had their personas holding up the Shadow High Ruler.

Connie said, with a normal voice, "How do you know my name? Who are you?!"

The High Ruler sighed and slowly reached for his mask. He double tapped to top and bottom halves of his mask. It broke apart into four quadrants as air hissed from the spaces. The pieces slid back behind his head as his face was finally revealed. It was horribly scarred, and he was missing an eye, but Connie recognized him. He had curly black hair and a look to his eye that only Connie would recognize.

"STEVEN?!"

 _ **Fortress Laboratory**_

Shockwave was putting the finishing touches on Oryx's body. He finally finished a trio of eyes on a dome piece that formed the head in between the side protrusions. With the body complete he prepared the heart, holding it to an open cavity on the chest. He pressed it inside, and the chest grew and closed around it. In one jolt, Oryx's eyes and chest sparked with a white light. The machinery around him began going haywire as the lights grew brighter and brighter until a massive pulse wave was unleashed.

 _ **Resistance Base**_

The pulse became visible from JARVIS' scanners. Tails said, "Woah. I just picked up a huge energy pulse from the High Ruler's fortress. It's Taken energy. The biggest reading we've ever picked up."

Leonardo said, "He's revived Oryx."

Master Chief said, "Alright. Suit up. We're not letting Oryx leave that place."

 _ **Fortress Laboratory**_

Oryx's eyes flickered to life as his body began to move. He looked around, gaining a bearing of his surroundings and said, "Where am I?"

Shockwave said, "I'd suggest taking things slow, Taken King. You've been dead for quite some time. Only by the grace of the High Ruler has life been restored to you."

Oryx said, "High Ruler? And you are?"

"Shockwave. Science and Engineering officer. This recording will tell you everything you need to know."

Oryx's chair was lifted to where he was sitting upright. A hologram of the High Ruler appeared and said, "Hello, Oryx. I am the High Ruler. I have risked and sacrificed so much to bring you here. I do wish that I could be there to meet you in all your greatness myself, but a loathsome band of heroes has me preoccupied. Feel free to ask the following questions: 1. Who am I? 2. What is this place? 3. Why I brought you here. 4. How long have you been dead?"

Oryx said, "What is this place? How long have I been dead?"

The hologram of the High Ruler said, "This is a pocket dimension. During the early days of gaining this incredible power, a rift in space was torn open, and I found this broken shard of the multiverse to build my empire in. I collected the cities of many alternate realities, brought them together into a new Earth, and took it for myself. Where you sit now is my fortress. As for your death, I'd estimate it's been about 20 or so years since you died. Any other questions?"

Oryx said, "Who are you? Why have you brought me here?"

The hologram said, "I am the High Ruler. A simple human who has grown afraid of man's destination. I seek to lead them to a better future. Casualties are unavoidable but I foresee a future of no death. No war. But on my own I could not achieve this for worlds beyond this one. I required the help of a true god. If you are kind enough to wait until I return, we can begin my glorious vision. On your command, of course."

As the hologram flicked off, Oryx deeply contemplated to himself. Shockwave said, "This new body I've built for you may take some getting..."

Shockwave began stuttering and shaking. He was suddenly brought to his knees as Oryx broke out of his restraints. He stood over Shockwave and said, "Tell your master, that I'm taking his army. His lieutenants can stay. I want him to know what comes next. There is only room on the Osmium throne for one king."

As Oryx walked out of the room, he unfolded his massive dragon-like wings, lifting him into the air. He floated out towards the front entrance, and saw the scorched earth that made up this new world. In front of him he saw the entire Resistance group. Michael Angelo whispered to Sokka, "That's Oryx?"

Sokka said, "He's even uglier than I thought he'd be."

Goku began charging an aura around him, which engulfed his body. His hair spiked upwards, turning blue along with his eyes. He dashed forward at near light speeds and threw a punch at Oryx. A shield formed around him which wrapped around Goku's fist, and blasted him away, Oryx standing perfectly still. He began charging an energy attack between his three fingered hands, which grew stronger and stronger, until he clapped his hands together, sending out a shockwave that threw back the entire Resistance group, knocking them out. Oryx then said, "Not dead? I'm not strong enough yet."

Oryx began using the Taken energy and began taking control of the High Ruler's Taken army. When they arrived by his side, they brought the Orc, Locust, Elite, Zerg, and Hive soldiers who were untaken. The Hive saw Oryx and immediately bowed before him. Oryx waved his hand as the Taken energy engulfed the untaken soldiers, turning them into his army. He then said to the Resistance, "Quiver in fear, mortals. The Taken King has returned."

Oryx then launched off the ground, flying into space as the entire Taken army disappeared.

 _ **Asylum Palace**_

Connie stumbled backwards after seeing the High Ruler's true face. Akira said, "X. Who is this guy?"

Steven said, "Her name's not X. It's Connie Maheyshwaren."

Connie said, "And this guy is named Steven Quartz Universe."

Ann said, "I was about to say this earlier. You're the ghost girl we've been seeing down here."

Connie said, "I'm the ghost girl? Steven. All these years..."

Both of them said at the same time, "I thought you were dead. What? You thought I was dead?"

Ryuji said, "Wait. I'm confused. Can someone tell me what's going on here?"

Steven said, "Wait a minute. You were never dead. That means I never..."

He turned to the Marker standing in the distance and yelled, "You! You lied to me! You made me think I killed her!"

The ghost version of her reappeared again, as the same screaming echoed in everyone's ears. The ghost screamed, "You were the last one we needed! The makers had to be absorbed for Convergence!"

Steven said, "You mean me? I made the marker! What do you mean absorbed?"

The ghost screamed, "For us to achieve Convergence your body, your death must become part of us."

Steven said, "I don't think so."

He and his Shadow both pulled out their desert eagles and began firing at the ghost. It screamed, "Steven. Stop. You're hurting me!"

Steven fired one last shot that caused the ghost to dissipate. The Marker in the background exploded as a pulsing orange heart was revealed in its place. Steven yelled, "We have to destroy that!"

Morgana yelled, "Joker! Do your thing!"

Akira smiled and pressed his hand to his mask, yelling, "Raze it, Satanael!"

From the ground ascended a massive demon persona, with horns that wrapped around the chest, and devil wings. It pulled out a massive gun, aiming it at the pulsing heart of the Marker. One shot of a single blue bullet, and the heart exploded, causing the fragments of the Marker to stop glowing.

Futaba said, "I think that did it. I'm not picking up any more readings from it."

Suddenly the Palace began to crumble as Steven's Shadow dissipated. Steven said, "What's going on?"

Morgana said, "The Palace is coming apart!"

Ryuji said, "Let's get out of here!"

The group began running out of the palace, up the stairs and ramps, and managed to make it out just as it completely collapsed.

When the group stood back up, they were back in the real world, inside the fortress.

 _ **Fortress**_

Steven looked around and saw the opened Laboratory, with Shockwave broken down laying against the wall. Steven rushed to him and said, "Shockwave! What happened?"

Shockwave was stuttering, "Who are you?"

Steven clicked the back of his head as the mask slid back into place. Shockwave then said, "So that's what you look like."

"What happened here?"

Shockwave was stuttering more, "Oryx. Ungrateful. Took army. Left lieutenants. Stop him."

Shockwave finally powered down. Before Steven could stand Connie was holding the sword to his neck.

"I think it's time you told me what's going on here."


	6. Episode 6: The Backstory

_**Resistance Base**_

Steven was being held in a cell in the Resistance Base, bound by hand cuffs around his wrists and ankles while the Resistance was still recovering from Oryx's single attack.

Aang said, "He didn't even flinch. He just clapped his hands."

Steven said, "You're lucky. Had he been a bit stronger, that attack would've killed you."

Aang said, "I'm not talking to you."

Steven said, "I understand."

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl were talking to Connie. Garnet said, "Where have you been?"

Connie said, "I thought you told me he was dead."

"That's what I thought too. To imagine he's the monster we've been fighting all this time."

Connie said, "He seemed to think I was dead too. Like he had killed me."

Amethyst said, "Does it matter? He's alive now."

Pearl said, "And like it or not, he's our best chance at defeating this Taken King."

Dipper walked up to Steven and said, "So you're the High Ruler, huh?"

Steven said, "Yeah. That's me."

Dipper said, "Where is my sister?"

Steven said, "She was Taken. By my guess, Oryx already has her."

Makoto said, "And Mishima."

Connie walked up to the cell. She said, "Steven. What happened to you? I want to know how you got here."

Steven said, "Alright. I'll tell you everything you want to know."

 _ **8 years ago...**_

A forest of red and brown leaves. A crystal pad was stationed in the middle of the forest. It glowed and activated, as a beam of light shot upwards. Some shadow pixels flew down from the light beam and formed into humanoid shapes. The light vanished as the shadows formed into Steven and Garnet. Garnet said, "Those odd signals are coming from this way." The two of them began walking around, following a straight path. As they continued, they experienced strange distortions to their eyesight. A strange growling noise was heard in the woodwork as a necromorph burst from the trees. It howled to the air as more necromorphs began crawling out of the woodwork.

Steven said, "Garnet. What are these things?"

Garnet said, "I don't know."

Garnet summoned her gauntlets and punched one in the chest, sending it flying into the others. It immediately lurched back up, unfazed. Garnet tried to attack the other ones while Steven summoned a pink shield. He threw it out and it bounced off the necromorphs, but they continued to approach them. Garnet said, "Steven, run!"

The two of them took off running away as the necromorphs maintained pursuit. Garnet was able to run faster than Steven as they made their way to the warp pad. Garnet got on as Steven was just behind her. Steven was suddenly grabbed by a necromorph, which began to drag him into the onslaught of necromorphs behind it. Steven yelled, "Garnet, help!" Garnet winced as the pad activated, causing her to disappear. Steven was wide-eyed at Garnet abandoning him. He formed a bubble around him, cutting off the arms of the grabbing necromorphs and protecting him from the rest. A massive gorilla-esque necromorph smashed the warp pad, preventing Steven from using it. He dashed away in the bubble, managing to escape the necromorphs. When he finally stopped running, he found himself only surrounded by empty forest.

He began walking, unsure of what direction he was headed, but knowing he couldn't remain where he was. As he continued, he heard a voice.

 _Help..._

"Whose there?"

 _Broken...Fix me..._

Steven summoned his shield and approached the voice, slowly. He came across a red and black pulsating shard, feeling a sense of fear and helplessness coming from it. He reached down to grab it, but heard a strange rustling sound.

 _Protect...me..._

Steven had his shield prepared for whatever came his way. He heard the rustling behind a tree as he put his back to it. He whipped around, cutting his shield into the darkness. A streak of blood was painted across the edge. He suddenly dropped the shield, cupping his mouth upon seeing who it was. Connie, grabbing at her cut throat as blood gushed from it. She looked at Steven, tears welling in her eyes, as she collapsed. Steven rushed to grab her, stopping her from hitting the ground. He held her in his arms as she slowly died from blood loss. Steven held her close, angered and horrified at what had happened. Slowly, a shadow began to creep behind him, slowly walking towards him. It brushed it's hand against his shoulder, speaking in a soft, soothing voice. "Hush now child. I am here now."

Steven looked up, tears in his eyes, at a familiar figure...himself. A cruel mirror image of himself, bathed in shadow, with a dark mass of energy surrounding it. The shadow said, "Don't be alarmed. I am only you. The physical manifestation of your anger. Your sorrow. We can make this right."

Steven said, "What are you saying?"

The shadow said, "Think about it. Had they not left you here, Connie would still be breathing."

Steven said, "I...I don't know."

"All because they wanted to keep humanity safe. One life was worth it for the rest of them."

Steven said, "But, if it was to keep them all safe...then maybe it was for the best."

The shadow slapped Steven, leaving a red hand mark on his cheek. It said, "No. Humanity is a filth. All our lives we tried to convince ourselves that they were worth saving, to the point where they even are convinced of it themselves. Open your eyes. If they're so great, why do they slaughter each other in war after war? Conflict upon conflict. The bloodshed never ends. But we can make it end."

"How?"

The shadow smiled and said, "All those years I spent buried deep within your subconscious, the part that you wanted to keep hidden. Little did you know that I held a special power. Let me show you..."

Steven said, "Wait. I just want a chance to bury her."

The shadow said, "Very well."

 _ **Later...**_

Steven was patting the dirt down on her grave. When he was finished he turned to his shadow. The shadow said, "Come with me. Take the shard with you."

The shadow walked Steven through the forest, who held the shard in his hand. The shadow explained, "That shard that you're holding belongs to the Marker. An ancient relic that brought about those creatures you escaped from."

Steven immediately dropped it and said, "Wait, what?! Why did you make me carry it then?"

The shadow said, "Relax. They can't get near it. Holding it is the safest bet for you."

Steven said, "Where are you even taking me?"

"When the Marker was active, it existed in another dimension, beyond ours. Whatever happened to it when it got destroyed tore apart the fabric of reality, and sent the pieces across the multiverse. From there, exists a tear. A small rip that goes through each dimension."

They finally reached a distortion, almost like an upright body of water. Steven looked at it, touching at the ripple, causing a small wave through it. Upon touching, a pale version of Connie, glowing eyes and mouth with a slit throat began screeching, "Why are you running, Steven? Can you not face your pain. Face your mistake?"

Steven looked away from it, saying, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen!"

The shadow comforted Steven and said, "It's Ok. You can't let this vision distract you from your goal."

As the vision faded away Steven said, "You haven't even told me what the goal is yet."

"I've seen the future, Steven. I've seen the apocalypse, and the death of everything. And where everything ends up is not exactly a good place. Unless we do something. They need a ruler. A king high above them to show them the way, so when Judgement Day is upon us, they can be brought to the light."

Steven said, "A ruler high above? Like a High Ruler?"

"I suppose if that's what you wanna go with, but personally, I'd go with something like the Administrator or the Shepard. Whatever works for you, I guess."

Steven asked, "What happens if they don't want to listen to us?"

"They die. You promote only the most loyal of them."

Steven said, "No! I'm not going to kill anyone else."

"Yes, because you're a good boy. Here's the reality. You have no other option. You can try compassion at first, but you will be laughed at. Fear and violence speaks to those animals. If that's not something you want to do, then you've only doomed everyone to eternal damnation."

Steven said, "I'm. Not. Killing. Anyone. Else."

Steven stared at the shadow intensely, until the shadow said, "What do you think Connie would want?"

Steven said, "What kind of question is that? She'd want me to not kill anyone."

"Maybe. Or, would she want you to be willing to do anything it takes to save people. Fight to the end for what you want, at any cost?"

"No. She wouldn't want me to."

The shadow said, "She would. If you're going to do this, you have to be willing to do anything it takes. Connie would do whatever it takes."

After several long minutes of silence, Steven finally said, "Fine. But it can't be me."

The shadow said, "What do you mean?"

Steven said, "I don't want to be Steven when I have to start killing. I want a mask. Something to assume a new identity."

The shadow said, "I'm sure there are tons of universes with what we need beyond that portal. Take the shard. Shall we, then?"

 _ **Resistance Base**_

Steven said, "Overtime, I kept traveling the universes, gathering resources, training my skills. Slowly losing myself to that shard. Something with how it reacted to my gem gave me these powers. It corrupted and mutilated me. My powers grew, but my mind began to leave me. I guess that shadow I saw formed the Palace the longer I kept the shard with me. I finally came across this pocket world here. I was able to bring your worlds together, because most of your dimensions held a shard I needed to complete the Marker. I gathered an army, took over, and everything spiraled off of that."

Connie said, "Steven. I don't know what you were seeing. I was never there."

Garnet said, "That marker shard messed up my vision. It made me see those things kill you and drag you away. I saw you die."

Amethyst said, "When she came back, the whole city built a monument for you. I think it hit your dad the hardest. We didn't see him for 2 months straight. I think he blamed us."

Steven said, "I can come back now. But not before we take care of Oryx. In about five seconds my men are gonna teleport here, weapons loaded. Please don't fight. I can sort this out."

Almost immediately, the Arbiter, Blake, Weiss, and Butters appeared in the Resistance Base, weapons drawn and powers charged. Steven stood up and said, "Arbiter! Stand down!"

The Arbiter looked at Steven and said, "Who are you? Why do you wear the High Ruler's armor?"

Steven tapped the back of his head as his mask slid into place. The Arbiter said, "You're the High Ruler?"

Steven removed the mask and said, "Yes. I am your High Ruler. Stand down."

The Arbiter sheathed his energy swords, Blake sheathed her sword, Weiss sheathed her sword and Butters' powers fizzed away. Steven said, "Connie. Let me out. I know Oryx. I can help you beat him."

Connie said, "Steven. I don't know. You killed so many people. You killed my family. There are people who want your head on a pike. I don't even think I can trust you."

Makoto said, "Connie. I'm not sure what your past is with Steven, but we changed his heart. Any evil he had in his heart is gone."

Goku said, "And even if you don't want to trust him, we need all the help we can get to bring down Oryx. Especially with the size of the army he has now."

Aang said, "I don't want to forgive him, but we need his help."

Steven said, "Connie. Please."

Connie sighed and pressed the unlock button on his cage. Steven said, "Thank y..."

Connie held her hand up and said, "As soon as this is over, as soon as we fix this mess, you answer for your crimes."

Steven said, "That's a deal. Let's get started."


	7. Episode 7: The Reclamation

_**Resistance Base**_

Steven and his lieutenants were standing in a circle with the Resistance. Steven created a scrying portal out of smoke, and showed a rectangular prism floating in space. It was a rotting brown with orange lights along the corners, both of which formed around a single circle on one side of it. Steven explained, "This...is the Dreadnaught. Oryx's primary capital ship. Right now, he and the Taken have commandeered it. It has no other weapons aside from the parabolic twin-mounted dish on it's aft. If Oryx discharges this thing, it incinerates entire fleets surrounding it."

Ruby said, "That would only be a problem if we had a ship."

Steven said, "We do, actually."

Yang said, "What?"

Steven said, "My fortress can transform into a massive super ship. Again, we can't get close to Oryx without him blasting us to pieces."

Connie said, "So our only option is to track him to wherever he's going and figure out what he's planning."

Steven said, "But before we do that, we need to go through some special soldiers he keeps with him. Sort of his family. First off is his son, Crota. With the power he's gained from resurrection, he'll be able to revive his son from death, as well as his son's wife, Omnigul, a Hive witch. In addition, there are Oryx's daughters, Ir Halak and Ir Anûk, the Deathsingers. There name means exactly that. If they complete either the hymn of weaving or the dirge of unraveling, everything around them dies. Up next is Oryx's adoptive son, Alak-Hul the Darkblade. He keeps to himself in the darkest recesses of Oryx's ship, using the shadows to hide himself and his massive axe. There's also his nephew Malok, who corrupts and damages anything around him. Finally, his sisters, Savathûn and Xivu Arath. I've never seen them in action, but it can be assumed they hold massive power, since they keep they got their power from the same place as Oryx. There's probably more that belong to his army and not his family that I don't know about, but we've wasted enough time already. Gather all your weapons, armor, and gear. When you're ready, meet at my fortress."

 _ **Ring of Saturn, Dreadnaught**_

Oryx and the Taken had retaken the Dreadnaught. Oryx was on the bridge, which had an open space overlooking the front. Two robed monsters wearing diamond shaped helmets bowed before him. Oryx said, "Ir Halak. Ir Anûk. Rise. Your father has returned."

Ir Halak said, "We were so pleased..."

Ir Anûk finished, "...to hear you live again."

Oryx said, "I returned with a greater Taken army. They have shown me great knowledge of many worlds and many armies ripe for the Taking. Set a course for the planet Mars."

Ir Halak said, "As you wish, we will..."

Ir Anûk said, "...take you to the planet Mars."

The Deathsingers prepared to raise their hands, but an explosion rocked the Dreadnaught. Oryx yelled, "What happened?!"

Ir Halak said, "Damage from the Guardians who killed you before..."

Ir Anûk finished, "...still hurts the ship today."

Oryx said, "Then get to fixing it. We leave the instant that the repairs are finished."

Ir Halak said, "As you wish..."

Ir Anûk finished, "...father."

 _ **Fortress**_

The combined group of Steven's lieutenants and the Resistance were inside the fortress. Steven waved both of his hands as the walls began to shift around. The entrance sealed shut as the throne room shifted upwards over the rooms. The rooms began to close in on each other as wings shifted open over the sides of the fortress. A nose cone opened over the the front entrance as the fortress slowly began to lift off the ground. The fortress had transformed into a massive capital ship. Steven said, "Everyone. Welcome aboard the Reclamation."

Donatello asked, "Hey. Without your army, who's gonna pilot this thing?"

Steven said, "I had a contingency plan for that. Initiate Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System."

An attuned female voice activated as several computers opened around everyone. The voice said, "GLaDOS online. Salutations, High Ruler. I see you have managed to imprison the entire Resistance. Shall we begin our planetary conquest?"

Steven said, "Change of plans. GLaDOS, call me Steven. We're going out to find Oryx and stop him from doing whatever it is he's planning."

GLaDOS said, "Roger that, Steven. Beginning travel to the ring of Saturn."

The Reclamation began rocketing forwards. Space began bending around it as the ship blasted into light speed.

 _ **Dreadnaught**_

Oryx was looking over the Taken Mabel and Mishima, who knelt before him. Oryx said, "So, the High Ruler used my power on children? The power to control and mutilate entire armies, and he wields it like a child. Barebones, surface-level usage. There's so much more he could be using it for."

Mabel suddenly lurched upward and said, "I can smell a foreign presence. They have followed us."

Oryx said, "Let them come. They will die as soon as they get close."

 _ **Reclamation**_

Steven said, "GLaDOS. Talk to me. Can he see us?"

GLaDOS said, "Affirmative. But his weapons remain offline. It seems he knows about us, but has taken no action to move closer."

Connie said, "He's baiting us."

Ryuji walked up to Steven and said, "Hey, Steven. We wanted to talk about our powers. They only work in the Metaverse. We're not gonna be much help here."

Steven said, "I got some stuff for that. Come with me. GLaDOS hold this position. If the positioning of that ship changes, tell me."

Steven brought the Phantom Thieves to another room. He pressed a button on his wrist and small platforms opened and raised. Each one held a mask of the Phantom Thieves, except for Futaba's. Steven grabbed the mask for Akira and handed it to him. Akira put the mask on. Steven said, "Activate."

The mask lit up as nanomachine swarms engulfed Akira's body. The nano machines transformed into his Phantom Thieves attire. Akira looked at his body, smiling. Steven said, "Weapons."

In one hand, a dagger formed from the nano machines. In his other hand, a pistol formed. Steven explained, "Those nanomachines have formed into weapons that matched your skillsets, scanned from your mind. I can't replicate your Persona powers, but I can replicate your melee and gun skills. Just think 'Activate' to trigger your suit and 'Weapons' to activate your weapons. Take your masks."

The rest of the Phantom Thieves grabbed their respective masks.

Futaba said, "What about mine?"

Steven said, "You should stay up here. The tools we have on this ship, should suit your liking."

Morgana meowed.

Steven said, "Oh, yeah. Uh...I'm not so sure about you. I think I'll need some time to develop something."

Morgana shook his head and meowed again.

 _ **Elsewhere on Reclamation**_

In another part of the ship, Weiss and Blake were loading their weapons when Yang and Ruby met up with them. Yang said, "So, mind telling us why you've been trying to kill us?"

Blake said, "Because you left us behind. You left us inside Beacon Academy as it fell apart."

Ruby said, "That's not what happened. The rubble collapsed around you, and we thought you died. The High Ru...Steven tried to trick you into helping us. He warped your memory. We're sorry we didn't go back for you, but we're here now."

Weiss started laughing and said, "Of course he tricked us. He tricked everyone. I was so stupid."

Yang said, "It's ok. We're gonna end this today."

 _ **Elsewhere on Reclamation**_

Aang was sitting alone as Steven walked up to him. Aang looked at him and said, "Hey."

Steven said, "Hey."

Aang said, "Did you even feel? Any remorse? Any conviction?"

Steven said, "I did. I can never get her face out of my mind. But I was so corrupted by that Marker, I didn't care. I can't bring back those who've been lost. I can't bring back those that I've taken. I expect no forgiveness from you, Avatar. But I can save who we have now. I can help you protect who we have here."

Aang said, "I know. At the monastery where I was trained, we were taught forgiveness above all else. We were taught to never take a life."

"That's a strong philosophy to have. I respect it. What are you going to do?"

Aang said, "I'm going to protect those who I love. I'm going to help you protect everyone else. I'm not gonna let another Katara happen again."

Steven said, "I'll stand by you on that mission, Avatar."

An alarm started blaring as a GLaDOS' voice started. She said, "I have detected a power surge from the Dreadnaught's engines. They are preparing a jump."

Steven said, "See if you can figure out his destination. Take us there."

GLaDOS said, "Affirmative. Location marked. Setting course to...Mars."

Steven said, "Mars? What's on the planet Mars that's so important?"

 _ **Dreadnaught**_

On the bridge of the Dreadnaught, Ir Halak and Ir Anûk waved their hands in front of the bridge. Their magic tore a hole in the fabric of reality. They entered this whole and were warped to the planet Mars. Behind them was the Reclamation. Steven was in front and asked, "What would any of my soldiers know about that's on Mars? Unless...of course."

Aragorn asked, "What?"

Steven said, "A long time ago, I sent small squadrons of Elites across the solar system for small scouting jobs alongside Taken. Oryx must've claimed them and whatever those soldiers found, Oryx knows about."

Toph said, "Only one way to find out."

The Reclamation held orbit over Mars. Steven said, "I say we only go down in small squads. Less risky. Coon and friends go down with Arbiter, Gandalf, and Master Chief. We'll wait up here in case things go bad."

 _ **Surface of Mars**_

Oryx was standing alongside a massive Hive knight carrying an axe. The knight said, "My father. Why are we here?"

Oryx said, "Many of my children and family perished in the wake of my passing, Alak-Hul. Now that I've returned, I want to bring them back. This is where they lie. On this planet lies a portal to the afterlife...Hell. Come, Darkblade."

Oryx floated into a ruined and broken human installation, with Alak-Hul behind him, dragging his axe. Inside there was a pentagram inscription. Oryx reached his hand inside, and a fiery energy engulfed him and Alak-Hul.

 _ **? ? ?**_

Before long, they found themselves in a fiery landscape, with skulls and bones forming the spiked hell-scape. Oryx and Alak-Hul began moving through the fiery scape. When they reached an open arena, portals began bursting open, revealing various demons. Some were massive horned red demons with goat legs. Others were small imps, and others were floating balls with giant mouths and single eyes. Oryx slid his hands together and a sword formed from his hands. A horned demon charged him as he spun around slicing it in half. Alak-Hul teleported to the imps, smashing the ground and throwing them apart.

Another horned demon charged him from the back and he grabbed it by the head. He pressed it to its knees. He said, "My family rests in this place, demon. You will take me to them."

The Taken power engulfed the demon, as it succumbed to the Taken power. It began walking forward, with Oryx and Alak-Hul following.

 ** _Surface of Mars_**

Coon and Friends, Arbiter, Gandalf and Master Chief were on the planet surface. Clyde said, "How are we able to breath?"

The Arbiter revealed a device on the back of his neck. He explained, "This is an oxygenic synthesizer. It's projecting a small bubble of oxygen for you humans to breath. Just stay near me."

Token said, "I'm picking up traces of Oryx's energy signature. The path takes us this way."

Kyle said, "Just like old times, right Arbiter?"

The Arbiter chuckled and said, "Just like old times."

The group began walking. Gandalf said, "Arbiter. Tell me about yourself and your species."

The Arbiter said, "The Sangheili are a warrior race from the planet Sanghelios. Many of us joined together with the alien army known as the Covenant. We were the Elites. I was special. As the Arbiter, I was granted the highest honor a Sangheili can be granted."

Kyle asked, "So, wait. Arbiter isn't your real name?"

The Arbiter said, "No. My real name is Thel 'Vadam. Arbiter is simply a title."

Chief said, "Thel 'Vadam. I remember you. We worked together to battle the Flood."

Thel said, "It is an honor to cooperate with you again, Spartan."

As they continued to follow Oryx's path, they finally came across the destroyed human installation. Tweek asked, "Wait. Were there people here before us?"

Thel explained, "Likely. Though the Sangheili we sent never reported back anything on human installations. Come to think of it, they never reported back period."

They walked inside, following Oryx's trail until they found the pentagram. Token said, "The trail runs cold here. It's like it stopped on that wall."

Thel carefully stuck his hand towards the pentagram. When his hand phased through it, he said, "It's a portal."

Thel placed down an anchor and passed out wristbands to everyone. Each wrist band suddenly began to glow as a plasma tether shot from the anchor to each band. Thel said, "This is to pull us out of there in case the situation turns against us."

When they walked inside, they found themselves in the fiery landscape. Kenny said, "This looks strangely familiar."

Kyle said, "Yeah. I feel like I've seen this before."

Thel said, "Stay close."

After walking they suddenly came across Oryx holding his hands out, as various monsters that resembled him began lurching upwards from the ground. Token said, "Try and contact the Reclamation."

Thel pressed his hand to his ear and said, "Reclamation. Come in."

Though slightly obscured by static, Futaba's voice came through. She said, "This is the Reclamation. We read you, Arbiter."

Thel said, "We have found Oryx. He's resurrecting his family. We entered a portal on Mars, and must be in some sort of afterlife dimension. How do we proceed?"

After a minute, Futaba said, "Get out of there. If Oryx has his entire family with him, they're too strong for just you guys."

Thel said, "Copy that. Retreat."

Just as they were preparing to leave, more demons began bursting from the ground. They were Taken. The group unsheathed their weapons. Gandalf pressed his staff to the ground, creating a sphere of light around them, blocking back the Taken. Oryx and the rest of his family disappeared into a ball of black magic, and Gandalf suddenly expanded the sphere, blasting back the Taken demons. Thel yelled, "Hang on!" Thel pressed a button on his wrist, activating the tethers, but nothing happened. Kyle yelled, "Why isn't it working?!"

Thel said, "Come on! Just follow the tethers, and it should lead us back to the portal."

The group began running with Taken demons in pursuit. When they ran through an archway, Master Chief shot his assault rifle at it causing it to collapse, slowing the demons down. The group suddenly found hundreds of Taken demons, some small and some large, blocking their way back. Chief started firing at them, but their charge wasn't slowed. He looked around and noticed a stairwell. He yelled, "Everyone down there!"

As they ran through, Kyle shot his laser eyes at the ceiling, collapsing it behind them stopping the demons. Kyle said, "That won't hold them for long. Any ideas?"

Cartman said, "We can take those guys!"

Thel said, "No. Not yet anyway. There's too many and we're too few."

Kenny said, "We can't exactly sit here forever."

Token said, "Hey guys. Check this out."

Token was scanning a coffin. On the side it read,

 **Here lies the bane of Hell.**

 **The Doom Marine**

Craig said, "The Doom Marine? What the hell is that?"

Chief said, "He's the bane of Hell. I think there's a reason he's locked up here."

Chief kicked off the top of the coffin, revealing a human man inside with a brown haired crewcut. Chief looked over him as Gandalf said, "He's the bane of Hell, yet he's merely a man."

Chief looked closer to the human until he suddenly woke up, grabbing Chief by the neck and lifting him in the air. He rose up with Master Chief in his hand. When the wall began shaking the man dropped Master Chief and walked back towards a wall. He pressed onto the wall as it shifted open to reveal a set of green armor, similar to Master Chief's. He quickly assembled it over his body, grabbed a gun imbedded in the wall, and pumped the front, revealing it as a shotgun. The rubble burst open revealing two smaller Taken demons with armored heads. They charged forward as the man jumped out of the way. He blasted apart one's tail with his shotgun then tore off the tusk of the other one and slashed its throat with it. Thel said, "Unsheaghe your weapons! We've got help!"

The group charged out behind the man who began unloading his shotgun while Chief unloaded his assault rifle on the coming demons. Tweek began moving at high speeds to cut through the smaller ones. Cartman jumped on a massive horned beast, scratching at its eyes, then Kyle cut it in half with his laser eyes. The man grabbed a demon and tore it in half lengthwise. Clyde flew up and grabbed a floating orb demon, sticking his extended nose into it and sucked out its strength, as it slowly dissipated. Kenny kicked and punched at the imps rushing him. Master Chief pulled out and threw out a grenade, blowing apart more of the armored demons. Token blasted some demons into the walls with a sonic blaster, and Craig punched them further through the walls. Craig punched away one demon, Chief shoulder bashed another and Kenny leapt off the wall and took down a third one.

With an opening, the group rushed through. Thel slashed through demons striking at the side and Gandalf kept pushing them back with blasts of light. They finally reached the end of the tether and jumped through the portal.

As the group regained their senses in the abandoned facility, the man began walking away. Gandalf said, "Wait, kind sir. You seem to be well versed in combatting these demons. A man of your skills will be greatly appreciated, Doom Marine."

The Doom Marine stopped and turned to the group. Without talking, the Doom Marine continued walking away.

Kyle said, "I guess he's not much of a talker."

Chief said, "There's gonna be a lot more demons to kill."

The Doom Marine stopped and turned to Chief. He said, "First thing you did when you woke up was start killing those things. You enjoy it. Come with us, and there's a hell of a lot more where that came from."

After about a minute, the Doom Marine held his hand out and Master Chief shook it. Thel said, "Futaba. We made it to the surface. Bring us back."

An electrical field engulfed them and they disappeared.

 _ **Dreadnaught**_

Oryx was standing before his family. One was Crota, son of Oryx, a massive translucent green Hive knight; another was Omnigul, Wife of Crota, a floating witch in a robe, three fingered claws, and glowing eyes; another was Malok, Pride of Oryx, a humanoid blob holding a massive gun in his hand; Alak-Hul, Ir Halak and Ir Anûk, and Oryx's sisters Savathûn and Xivu Arath. Savathûn was also a witch like Omnigul, but her body morphed into a gaseous form at the bottom half. Xivu Arath was also a knight, wielding two swords that could connect with each other at the handles. Oryx said, "My sisters. My children. The dawn of a new age has begun. These new creatures have shown me the plans for a great weapon. They know of one being who can operate these weapons. Daughters. Take us to the planet Requiem."

Ir Halak said, "As you wish, father. We will..."

Ir Anûk finished, "...bring you to the planet Requiem."


	8. Episode 8: The Didact

_**Reclamation**_

GLaDOS said, "I am tracking a subspace warp. They are setting a course for the planet Requiem."

Star asked, "What's on the planet Requiem?"

Steven's eyes widened. Steven said, "Arbiter. Requiem isn't THAT planet is it?"

Thel nodded. Steven said, "GLaDOS. Get us to Requiem. I need to get down there before Oryx does."

Marco said, "What's down there that's so important?"

Thel explained, "A Forerunner. To the Covenant, the Forerunners are gods. The Didact was a traitor to the Forerunners. If Oryx takes the Didact, the power he can wield as well as the knowledge of the Forerunners could give Oryx access to unprecedented weapons of mass destruction and death."

Chief said, "Like a Halo?"

Ryuji said, "What's a Halo?"

Chief said, "You know the function on a computer that allows you to highlight the text on a page then delete it all in the push of a button? Replace 'text' with 'life' and replace 'page' with 'galaxy'. There are 7 installations. From one, they can activate the others. Once they acticate, all life in the galaxy vanishes..."

He snapped his fingers.

"...like that."

Steven said, "Except he won't do that. With his power, he could corrupt the Halos, altering them to Take every inch of the galaxy. Every thing with a heart and mind, enslaved."

In an instant, the Reclamation warped through space, and arrived at Requiem. The Dreadnaught was hovering over the planet. Steven ran towards the exit, re-activating his mask and grabbing the X-blade. Connie said, "Wait, Steven! You can't go down there alone! Oryx will crush you!"

Steven said, "I have to."

Connie said, "I'm coming with you. Whether you like it or not."

The two of them disappeared onto the teleporter.

 _ **Requiem**_

Requiem was a beautiful place. Floating white monolithic structures along grassy green plains and hills adorned the surface to hide a hollow center. Steven and Connie arrived on the surface and began walking. Connie said, "You know, we already know who you are. There's no reason to wear that mask anymore."

Steven said, "I wear it for a lot more reasons than simply disguise. Heads up Display, augmented reality simulations for any investigations, etcetera."

Connie said, "Nice to know you've been keeping busy. Did you even think about coming home after losing it?"

Steven said, "No. I had no interest in returning. I didn't feel like I should with what I was working towards."

Connie asked, "How did that work out for you?"

Steven said, "Obviously not well, considering where we are now."

They soon find Oryx alongside Crota walking into a shiny white alien installation. Steven and Connie ran as fast as they could towards it as Steven shouted, "Oryx!"

Oryx and Crota paused and turned towards Steven and Connie. Steven summoned the X-blade and Connie unsheathed her sword. Oryx chuckled and said, "High Ruler. Have you come to try and stop me?"

Steven raised his sword and said, "I can't let you release the Didact."

Oryx said, "Crota. Execute these annoyances."

Crota said, "As you wish, Father."

Crota jumped towards the two swinging his sword on top of them forcing them to scatter. Steven jumped up and tried to strike Crota's head. Crota blocked with his sword, pushing him back, but Connie cut at his leg, which did little to him. Crota swung at Connie who jumped back to dodge the sword strike. He began charging energy blasts in his free hand and firing them at her. She ran behind a rock formation to evade the blasts as Steven rushed him from his back. Crota whipped around backhanding Steven into a wall. He marched forward, sheathing his sword into his back. He picked up Steven and began pounding him into the ground repeatedly.

Crota yelled, "You thought you could face the full might of the Hive? You're just a child! And we are gods!"

Crota continued slamming Steven into the ground as Connie contacted Futaba. Connie said, "Futaba! I'm sending you coordinates. I need a titan-fall. Send BT down to these coordinates."

Futaba said, "Got it. Stand by for titan-fall."

Connie looked up to see a fiery pod falling from the sky, arcing around to aim down at Crota. Crota looked up and jumped back, as BT burst from the pod, landing on the ground. Connie ran from behind the rock, towards BT. The front face of BT opened up revealing a chair inside of him. His arm reached out and grabbed Connie, pressing her inside. She sat in the chair as bands came out of the armrests, clapping around her arm while the other one clapped around empty space. BT closed up around her as she saw only darkness. Soon, the dark walls around her lit up so she could see everything in front of BT. Steven was standing underneath BT. Connie spoke, amplified by speakers on BT, "Steven. Go after Oryx. We've got this."

Steven nodded and vanished into a cloud of smoke, entering the facility.

Connie said to BT, "Let's do this, buddy!"

BT said, "Copy that, Commander." Connie took control of BT, reaching behind to grab a handle sticking out of BT's shoulder. When it was unsheathed, it revealed a massive helicopter rotor blade, which they used as a sword. Crota brought out his sword, pointing it at them. Crota said, "No suit of armor can save you from me child!"

Crota dashed forward as Connie raised BT's sword to block the strike. They deflected it performing a spin strike against Crota's back. Connie kept blocking Crota's sword strikes, until she locked into a clash. With BT's free hand, she struck Crota in the chest. Crota reeled back clutching his chest in pain. He roared, running forward and tackling Connie and BT. He impaled his hand through BT's leg, and Connie activated a set of shoulder mounted rocket launchers on BT, blasting at Crota's face, knocking him off. As they crawled away, Crota grabbed BT by the other leg, proceeding to tear off his arm. Crota climbed on top of BT, tearing off more parts. BT said, "Pilot. My right leg is nonfunctioning, and my left arm is severed. The situation has turned dire. I suggest a nuclear eject."

Connie said, "No! We can beat him!"

BT said, "Protocol 1: Link to pilot. Protocol 2: Uphold the mission. Protocol 3:..."

A light flashed on BT's body as a hatch opened on his top. A hum began growing inside of him as he said, "Protect the pilot."

Connie was suddenly launched out of the cockpit through the top of BT, sliding on the ground far away. Crota covered his eyes as the light grew brighter and the hum grew louder. Suddenly, BT exploded in a fiery blaze that encapsulated the entrance, torching Crota as well. When the fire and smoke subsided, BT and Crota were both gone, only a pile of ash remained. Connie yelled, "BT!"

 _ **Underground**_

Steven was running through the installation, which brought him to the hollow center of the planet. He spotted Oryx near the core, a floating orange and black sphere as Oryx pressed his hand against it.

Oryx said, "Wake up, Shadow of Sundered Star. You heed the command of a true king."

The massive floating orange and black orb opened to reveal a small human figure. It was mostly muscle, but had six finger claws, no nose, and teeth interlocking his mouth. He looked down at Oryx and said, "What manner of creature freed me from my prison?"

Oryx said, "I am Oryx. The Taken King. You are a Forerunner, yes? The Didact."

The Didact said, "Yes. I am a Forerunner. And you are the Taken King."

Oryx said, "And your new master."

Oryx flew forward grabbing the Didact by his neck, corrupting and Taking him. When Oryx released him, the Didact knelt down and said, "Your orders, master."

Steven yelled, "No!" Oryx and the Didact looked up at Steven diving down towards them. Oryx and the Didact raised their hands, freezing Steven in midair. Oryx said, "So, Crota failed to kill you. When he's through with you friend he'll..."

Connie's sword stuck through his chest. He looked back to see Connie running at him, having thrown the sword at his back. He held his hand out, freezing her in place while the Didact held Steven in place.

Oryx brought Connie close to his face and said, "Where is my son?"

Connie said, "He's dead."

Oryx summoned his sword and prepared to strike Connie with it, until suddenly a sniper bullet flew across his mouth, flying through his lower jawbone. He looked towards the direction of the shot, and saw Ruby hanging upside down from the ceiling aiming her scythe at him. Amethyst's whip was tied around her leg and Amethyst was attached to the ceiling through rock formations created by Toph, who was standing next to her. Ruby fired off another shot, which Oryx blocked with his arm. Oryx laughed and disappeared with the Didact dropping Steven who landed on the ledge near Connie. Ruby, Amethyst and Toph dropped down as well.

Toph said, "You could handle this on your own, huh?"

Steven said, "Thanks for the save, Toph. But Oryx got away."

Connie said, "We can scratch one of his family members off his list. And BT."

Ruby asked, "What happened to BT?"

Connie said, "He sacrificed himself to kill Crota and save me."

Steven said, "I'm sorry..."

Connie held a hand up and said, "Don't even. Let's get back to the ship."

The walls began to rumble. Toph said, "I can feel the earth. The planet's collapsing in on itself!"

Steven said, "GLaDOS, get us out of here!"

An electrical field surrounded them and they disappeared.

 _ **Dreadnaught**_

Oryx had brought the Didact to the bridge with him. The Didact said, "If you wish to activate the Halos, we must find Installation 00. It was heavily damaged after the premature activation of installation 08. But with your forces, we can repair the damage."

Oryx said, "Excellent. And you can activate them, yes?"

Didact said, "For you, master, I will."

Ir Halak said, "Where is..."

Ir Anûk finished, "...Installation 00, Didact?"

The Didact said, "It lies 262,144 light years from the center of the Milky Way."

Ir Halak said, "Yes. We see it now."

Ir Anûk said, "Let us go to Installation 00."

The sisters tore open a rift in space, and moved through it, taking them to a massive planet structure. It was a single ring hanger surrounded by sprawling arms like a star. Each one was large enough to sustain entire green fields and ecosystems. Oryx said, "Daughters. Keep the ship in orbit."

Oryx closed his eyes as a wave of dark energy emitted from him and formed into a copy of Oryx, but completely black. Oryx said, "My Echo will oversee operations on the ground. If any of you catch scent of our enemies, I will be here to obliterate them off the face the of the galaxy. Didact. Unload the rest of our forces. Let's get to work fixing this."

 _ **Reclamation**_

Aang was in a simulation room, battling holograms of the Taken. Steven walked inside ending the simulation early. Aang asked, "What is it?"

Steven said, "There's something I need you, Zuko, and Aragorn to take care of. Don't tell anyone else. With what's going on here, worrying where you are is the last thing they need right now."

Aang said, "What exactly do you need me to do?"

After a while the High Ruler finished explaining the mission.

Aang said, "I can see why you need us three. What are you gonna tell people when they ask where I am?"

Steven said, "I'll just say you're getting us extra help. Take this."

Steven gave Aang a wrist band. Steven said, "Just one tap, and a portal will open back here wherever you are."

Aang said, "Ok. I hope this goes well."

Steven said, "I'm sure it will. Otherwise I wouldn't have asked you."

 _ **Installation 00**_

Taken soldiers were corrupting the damaged station with darkened energy, filling in the cracks with dark power. Mabel walked across the ground, creating tentacles to lift machinery and insert it into certain spaces. Taken Zerg giants known as Ultralisks used their massive blade arms to cut apart debris while Taken Ogres pushed large parts into the cut debris. The Echo of Oryx and the Didact were talking. The Echo said, "How long until repairs are finished?"

The Didact said, "Only a few more hours..."

The Echo said, "Good. Soon, I will have the power to make entire galaxies bow before me. All hail the Taken King."


	9. Episode 9: The Final Battle Pt 1

_**Reclamation**_

Steven had the entire Resistance together save for Aang, Aragorn and Zuko. Steven began saying, "Alright people. This is Oryx's final move. If he completes this, entire galaxies will fall to his grasp. Here's what we know. Oryx's Dreadnaught is in hovering over the planet, preventing us from getting close. Even if we took smaller ships to the surface, Oryx can still destroy us on the ground with that weapon."

Amethyst, having been healed from her cybernetics by Steven, asked, "Why would he fire off his weapon? That'd destroy most of this installation."

Steven said, "With us out of the way, and the fact that Oryx doesn't age as well as the Taken, he'd have infinite amounts of time to repair the damage. So, our only option is to disable the weapon. He'll be here for a while, so we'll have time now. I have three ships with stealth drives installed. The plan is we have three groups go into the Dreadnaught. Oryx is the power source for the weapon, but there are three visible conduits inside that can cut off his connection to the weapon permanently. When the conduits go offline, we head to the ground and make our final push to stop Oryx."

 _ **Dreadnaught**_

Three ships, cloaked invisible, were flying to the Dreadnaught. The Phantom Thieves (except for Morgana and Futaba) were on one, Coon and Friends were on another, and the Turtles were on the third ship. The Phantom Thieves managed to land the ship on a dock towards the front part of the ship, the Turtles landed on the back, and Coon and Friends landed in the middle. Akira stepped out of the ship, touching down on the ground.

 _ **Installation 00**_

Mabel turned her head to the Dreadnaught, having heard the sound of Akira stepping on the floor. She immediately ran to the Echo of Oryx and said, "Master. I sense intruders onboard the ship."

The Echo said, "How'd they make it past us in the first place? It matters not. I'll send you back there. Deal with these intruders."

Mabel nodded as she disappeared.

 _ **Dreadnaught**_

Coon and Friends made their way through the ship. It was a dark green hive of earthly monoliths, webbed together in rotting browns. Kenny said, "This place smells like shit!"

Token said, "I don't smell anything."

Cartman said, "That's because you're wearing a plastic bowl for a helmet."

Kyle said, "Ssshhh. Do you hear that?"

The group hugged a wall as Kenny peaked a corner. They spotted three Taken Elites, guarding a floating white pulsing orb, floating between a diagonal pillar. Kyle contacted Futaba and said, "We've found one of the conduits."

Futaba said, "What are you waiting for? Plant the charges."

Craig said, "There's guards."

Futaba said, "Take out the guards then."

Token clicked a button on his arm, and a gun emerged from his hand. Kyle looked at the Elite in the middle, Token aimed at the one on the left, and Tweek aimed his hand at the one on the right. In one instant, Kyle blasted one with his laser eyes, Token blasted another with a laser shot and Tweek incinerated the last one with his fire hand. Cartman ran up to the conduit, and placed spherical charges on it. Stan said, "Charges have been set."

Futaba said, "Wait until everyone else is ready. Then blow them at the same time."

On another area of the ship, the Turtles were running along rafters above towards the next conduit. The came across the third conduit, guarded by Taken knights and zerglings. Leo jumped down and stabbed the zerglings through the head. Michael Angelo jumped down on the Taken Knights, using dual nunchucks to knock them to the ground while Raphael pierced them both through the heads to destroy them. Raph said, "Tc n hey ain't so tough."

Donatello planted the charges and contacted Futaba. "We got our charges set."

Futaba said, "Great. That just leaves the Phantom Thieves."

On the last part of the ship, the Phantom Thieves were ducking in and out of the shadows. They seemed to find the third conduit unguarded. Ryuji said, "No guards? That was easy!"

Akira walked up to the conduit, when he heard an ever so slight whoosh. He immediately looked up to spot Mabel diving down on top of him. He barely was able to jump away, ending up on his back. Mabel's arms and legs transformed into sharpened pincers as she charged towards Akira like a spider. He desperately tried to back up on all fours, barely getting a moment to stand up as Mabel continued to strike at him with her pincer arms. Eventually, a whip wrapped around her, summoned by Ann. Ann attempted to pull Mabel towards her, but Mabel anchored her feet to the ground, grabbed the whip in one hand and pulled Ann towards her in one tug. She grabbed Ann by the neck, causing her to fall to her knees. Yusuke summoned a katana and rushed Mabel, cutting at her side in a quick rush swipe. She threw Ann as Akira began firing his handgun at her. She formed a shield out her hand, blocking the bullets. Ryuji summoned a mace, jumping at Mabel as she grabbed it with her other hand. She threw Ryuji away, but was suddenly blasted in the back by Haru, wielding a grenade launcher. Mabel stumbled forward as Makoto rushed her jumping in the air and punching Mabel to the ground with spiked brass knuckles.

Futaba contacted them and said, "Guys. What's going on?"

Akira said, "Mabel. She's attacking us!"

 _ **Reclamation**_

The group was onboard as Steven asked, "What did he say?"

Futaba said, "Mabel's attacking them."

Dipper said, "What? Steven, I have to go down there. They won't stand a chance."

Steven said, "They took the last shuttle with a stealth drive. The second you're in range, Oryx will incinerate you."

Goku said, "I'll take you there. I can feel them from here."

Dipper grabbed Goku's arm as he used his free hand, holding two fingers to his head. He focused, and the two of them vanished.

 _ **Dreadnaught**_

Haru swung a summoned axe down on Mabel, who blocked it with a shield, throwing her to the ground. She held up her shield to block a hail of bullets from Yusuke's assault rife. She summoned whip arm and flung it at Yusuke, grabbing him and throwing him into a wall.

Goku and Dipper appeared, with Goku rushing forward with Dipper. Mabel held her hand out, knocking Goku away with a telekinetic blast. She rushed forward with a blade hand and Dipper blocked with his own blade hand. Dipper yelled, "Plant the charges now!"

Akira charged to the conduit, charges in hand. Mabel threw Dipper overhead with her free hand, then slammed both hands into the ground, creating tendrils to restrain the group. Dipper tackled her, causing the tendrils to disintegrate. Akira immediately took this oppurtunity to throw the charges, which attached to the conduit. Akira contacted Futaba and the rest of the teams on the ship and said, "Charges are set. Blow them!"

At once, multiple explosions blasted inside the ship as the weapon got blown apart and disabled.

Mabel broke free of Dipper's tackle as Goku smashed her into the wall in a single strike. Ann immediately threw her whip around her, wrapping up her arms and Ryuji grabbed her with the bar of her mace, holding her in a choke hold.

Goku contacted Futaba and said, "Futaba. We have Mabel. Tell that old wizard guy to be ready to cure her."

Futaba said, "Got it!"

 _ **Reclamation**_

The Phantom Thieves, Goku, Dipper, and Mabel all appeared instantaneously inside the ship. Mabel thrashed around screaming, "You will all suffer Oryx's wrath for this! I will tear you all to pieces!"

Gandalf slammed his staff, creating a blast of light that blinded Mabel as the darkness escaped her body. She fell unconscious as Ann and Ryuji set her down slowly. Goku teleported away and back twice with the Turtles and Coon and Friends.

 _ **Installation 00**_

The Echo of Oryx said, "Xivu Arath!"

Xivu Arath stomped forth, kneeling before Oryx. She said, "Yes, brother?"

The Echo said, "They've destroyed our weapon. They will be here soon. I need you to deal with them. Take Savathûn, Malok, and Alak-hul. I will launch every ship. We end this scourge now."

Xivu Arath said, "It will be done."

 _ **Reclamation**_

Steven said, "Alright. Now that Mabel's up, and we're all together, we need to prepare to make our..."

An alarm started sounding. Sokka said, "What now?"

GLaDOS said, "I detect multiple Hive transports converging on our position."

Steven said, "He's coming for us now. GLaDOS, get the weapons online. Shoot them down before they get over here."

GLaDOS said, "They are already here. Docking cables attaching in 3...2..."

The ship shook on all sides.

"Breaches on starboard aft section and port bow of the ship. Engine 1 is under damage. Shields at 59%."

Steven said, "Get me a camera in the Engine 1 room."

GLaDOS displayed a hologram view of the Engine 1 room. Xivu Arath was piercing one of her swords through the generator. Behind her was Malok, Savathûn, and Alak-hul. Xivu Arath said, "Search for the other rooms. Destroy the generators that look like this, and there will be no escape for them."

The three of them dispersed from the room. Taken soldiers began pouring through a hole in the wall.

Steven said, "Taking care of the soldiers inside will be a cake walk, but someone needs to get out there to destroy the ships or they won't stop coming."

Goku said, "I can destroy them, but I can only be out there for about 5 minutes."

Steven said, "Ok. The rest of us split into two groups to hold off the rest of the soldiers until then. Morgana, you come with me. I've got something for you."

Morgana meowed excitedly.

 _ **Engine Room 2**_

The room was completely drenched in darkness. Scar and Toph were inside while Star, Marco, Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst and Naruto were fighting off soldiers outside in the hall.

Alak-Hul's voiced boomed in the shadows. He said, "I am Alak-Hul. Foster son to the Taken King. You have no chance against me. While you may utilize the darkness, I was born in it. Melded and forged into its power. You are nothing to me here."

Toph felt a vibration on the ground, and was able to feel where Alak-Hul was. He tried to swing his axe on them, but Toph yelled, "Scar, move!"

Scar and Toph jumped away from each other, dodging the axe. Scar began firing his shoulder mounted gun into the darkness. One of the shots hit home, blasting off a piece of Alak-Hul's armor on his head. A pulsating brain was revealed in the hole, glowing and flashing. Alak-Hul screamed and rushed forward with his axe, but a shotgun blast pushed him back. The Doom Marine had walked into the room, firing his shotgun at him. Scar rushed alongside him, slicing at Alak-Hul's leg with his wrist blades. Alak-Hul tried to bring his axe down on him, but was stopped by another shotgun blast from the Doom Marine. This shot hit home, blasting apart his brain. Alak-Hul fell to the ground, dead.

In the hallway outside, the Gems, Naruto, Marco and Star were fighting. Naruto shot out a hook which Star grabbed as he swung her around the room. He threw her into the crowd of Taken as she took most of them down with a roundhouse kick. Pearl ran forward and impaled a Knight, slashing away at its midsection and decapitating a Taken xenomorph. Garnet summoned her gauntlets and pounded a Taken Elite into the wall.

 _ **Ship Laboratory**_

Steven was carrying Morgana into the Reclamation's laboratory. He sealed the door and began typing into a computer pad. A small container revealed itself in the floor. When it opened, a robotic copy of Morgana's form in the Metaverse was revealed. Next to it was a small headset. Steven grabbed it and placed it on Morgana's head. He explained, "This headset will transfer your consciousness to that body. It should match your physical prowess in the Metaverse, minus the Persona. When it's over, the cat will be a lifeless husk as you take control of this new body. Are you ready?"

Morgana meowed excitedly.

Steven pressed a button and said, "Initiating transfer."

The headset sparked to life as the eyes on Morgana's new body activated. They displayed a percentage count that incremented by 5% every second. In 20 seconds, the transfer was complete. Morgana's original cat body fell limp as his new body blinked to life. He smiled and said, "Alright! Now we're talking!"

The ship began to rumble again. A misty form of Oryx's head appeared. It said, "High Ruler. You're time is up! I'm going to wipe this ship off the face of the galaxy!"

Steven said, "Not likely Oryx. We're gonna tear down everything you built and stop the launching of Halo!"

Oryx laughed and said, "You're choice."

GLaDOS said over the intercom and said, "Steven. Goku has appeared in front of the reclamation. He's been Taken."

Steven shouted, "What?!"

Steven ran out in front of the ship to see Goku, taken, and charging a white and black kamehameha in his hands. The last thing that was seen was a white and black kamehameha shooting through the Reclamation, as it erupted into a fiery explosion.

 ** _To be Continued..._**


	10. Episode 10: The Final Battle Pt 2

Steven woke up in the middle of a grassy field. He stood up to get a good look at his surroundings. He was surrounded by trees, grass, rocks, and white monolithic structures floating overhead, similar to Requiem. He looked to his side and noticed a pod, smoking and with a side window missing. Steven said to himself, "That's right. We managed to jump in escape pods before the ship blew. Where is everyone else, though? And where am I?"

Steven pressed a button under his wrist and said, "Identify location."

hologram appeared showing a galactic map. It zoomed in and in until a small beacon appeared, showing Stevem's location. He was on Installation 00. The map showed it as a central circle with several limb extensions snaking outwards like a massive starfish. Steven was on the end of one of the limbs. He soon heard a similar voice say, "Steven?"

Steven turned behind him to find Morgana. Morgana said, "Am I glad to see you!"

Steven said, "Morgana, what happened to you?"

Morgana said, "After we got jettisoned in those escape pods, the explosion of the ship sent us all over the place. I'm not sure how many of us made it on the surface of wherever we are. After you and I crashed, a gas leak and spark sent us both out of the pod. I got blasted a bit farther back than you, obviously."

Steven said, "I'm gonna contact the others and see who's left."

Steven pressed another button on his wrist and said, "Contact everyone. This is Steven. Morgana and I are on the surface of Installation 00. If anyone out there is still breathing, sound off."

After a few minutes, a sound went off in his wrist. It was mostly static, but a voice could barely be made out. It was Thel. He said, "Master-skszz-hear me? Communica-skszz-dama-skszz-. I landed with Toph, Tails, the Turtles, Star and the Doom Mar-skszz-. Star is injured-skszz-can't move."

Steven said, "Confirmed. Hold your position. Keep her stabilized. I'm on my way."

Thel responded, "-skszz-Confirmed.-skszz-Hold posi-skszz."

The transmission cut out. Another transmission activated and Connie appeared, now without static. She said, "Steven. Are you reading me?"

Steven said, "Read you loud and clear. Whose with you?"

Connie said, "I crashed with the Phantom Thieves, Gandalf, Scar, Sokka, and Marco. What about you?"

Steven said, "Just me and Morgana."

Futaba's voice was heard through Connie's chat, "Morgana's ok?"

Morgana hopped on to Steven's arm and talked into his wrist saying, "I'm all good over here, guys."

Steven said, "I just talked with Thel. He landed with Toph, Tails, the Turtles, Star and the Doom Marine. Star's injured and they can't move her."

Connie said, "We have medical supplies that survived the crash. We can meet up with them."

Steven said, "Perfect. Keep me updated when anything changes."

The transmission cut out. A third transmission came up. It was Master Chief.

Steven said, "Chief. Talk to me."

Master Chief said, "I landed with Naruto, Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Butters. We just met up with the twins, and the younger kids (Cartman, Kyle, Craig, Kenny, etcetera). What's the situation?"

Steven said, "I'll check. GLaDOS. Are you still online?"

GLaDOS activated in his suit and began speaking, "Backup GLaDOS online. Memory restored. What are your orders, Steven?"

Steven asked, "Is the portal device still online?"

GLaDOS said, "Yes. 7 kilometers from your current position."

Steven said to himself, "Perfect."

Steven talked back to Chief. He said, "Take everyone and meet me at these coordinates. We can't let Oryx get his hands on that portal."

Chief said, "Got it. We're on our way now."

The transmission cut out. Steven turned to Morgana and said, "Let's get going."

The two of them began walking across the landscape. Morgana took note of the greenery and said, "This place is beautiful. I've never seen this much grass before. Why would Oryx want to take and destroy all this? All life?"

Steven said, "He's a megalomaniac with a god complex. He sees himself as the only one fit to lead us."

Morgana said, "Kind of like how you were before we came along?"

Steven laughed and said, "Yeah. Except he has the resources to pull it off on a universal scale. Multi-dimensional if he gets that portal device."

Morgana asked, "What's his problem, anyway? His story?"

Steven said, "I guess I have time to tell you until we get there. Long ago, living under the gas giant fundament, were the Proto-Hive. They lived their lives on the floating continents of their shattered world, serving the Osmium King. He had three daughters named Xi Ro, Sathona, and Aurash. Their father was ten years old. For Proto-Hive this was the point of senility and old age. The Osmium King's mind was leaving him. The sterile mother that was a teacher the sisters, Taox, was worried that when the Osmium King died, they wouldn't be fit to run the throne. So, with the help of a rival kingdom, the Helium drinkers of the Helium court, Taox killed the Osmium King and took the throne for herself. The sisters escaped, at only two years old, and sweared revenge."

Morgana said, "Taox killed their father because she didn't have faith in their ability to lead. But where does Oryx factor into this?"

Steven said, "I'm getting to that. On their travels, the three came across a ship known as the Needle. They used it to dive down to the center of Fundament to hopefully find the secrets to an event the Osmium King foretold in senility, known as the Syzygy. This is when all 52 of Fundament's moons align creating a massive tidal wave that would destroy the Proto-Hive civilization. Despite warnings not to proceed further into the core, the sisters took the Needle to the center of Fundament. On their arrival, they found the Worm Gods, beings that drew from the darkness. They were called, Yul, Eir, Xol, Ur, and Akka. They had been trapped at the center of Fundament by a duo of light beings known as the Traveller and the Leviathan. The Worm Gods offered immortality if the three became hosts for their larvae. But they had to hold on to the unique aspects of their personality or the Worm Gods would consume them. Xi Ro maintains her will to fight, Sathona maintains her cunning, and Aurash maintains her inquisitiveness. They accepted the pact and took three different forms. Xi Ro took the knight form and became Xivu Arath, Sathona took the mother morph and became Savathûn, and Aurash took the king morph, becoming Auryx. After a whole bunch of other stuff happened that I can't get into involving multiple wars, overthrowing Taox, and transforming the Proto-Hive into the Hive through the worms and portioning based on rank, Auryx killed Akka, one of the Worm Gods, and used his power to construct the Tablet of Ruin, which gave him his power to take. He took the throne of the Hive, and became Oryx, the Taken King."

Morgana said, "Woah. This guy has a pretty complicated backstory. And he was a girl before?"

Steven said, "Yes he was. The darkness twisted him into a male. And like I said, I couldn't get into most of the other stuff that happens."

A voice behind them said, "Then don't."

They looked behind them to see an Echo of Oryx flying down next to Taken Goku.

Morgana said, "Oryx!"

Steven said, "That's not him. It's just an Echo. A shadow that he's projecting from who-knows-where."

Morgana said, "Lucky I have some experience killing shadows."

Steven said, "Stay back. I'll handle this."

Morgana said, "No way! I've been stuck on the sidelines for fights three times now! Let's see what this robot body can do!"

Nanomachines emerged from Morgana's hand, forming a scimitar. Goku charged a black aura around him and flew through the air punching Steven across the field. Morgana jumped forward and upward towards the Echo who swiftly blocked the coming sword strike. Morgana put his feet onto the sword, vaulting off of it to behind the Echo then jumping back to cut at its leg. The Echo blasted away Morgana with a wave of its hand. Steven was being bombarded with blows from Goku that he desperately tried to block, but more attacks struck his face and his stomach then he was able to block. Goku delivered a flying roundhouse kick that knocked out Steven. Goku pressed his foot on Steven's back, charging an energy ball in his hand and aiming it at his head while the Echo prepared to stab Morgana with its sword. Suddenly, a bright blue energy arrow shot through Goku's side and a fire blast hit the Echo. They both looked the same direction to see a figure running at them.

It was Azula. Summoning Celebrimbor's glaive she quickly rushed forward sliding past Goku and cutting a gash in his side. There were two other figures beside her. One was Zuko throwing fireballs that finally caused the Echo to dissipate as Azula flashed back towards Goku. She grabbed him by the head, overtaken by Celebrimbor. Celebrimbor shouted, "You will kneel before me! I release this curse from you!"

Celebrimbor's energy pulsed through Goku as the Taken energy within him dissipated.

Goku looked around and said, "Where am I? What happened?"

Azula said, "You were Taken, but I freed you."

The other figure ran beside Steven. It was Aragorn. Aragorn said, "Get up, Steven. They'll be back with greater numbers. We must make haste."

Zuko grabbed Morgana and the trio ran alongside Steven, still somewhat in a daze. Goku flew alongside as they ran, having to reduce his speed to avoid getting ahead.

 _ **Elsewhere**_

Connie was walking with the Phantom Thieves, Gandalf, Sokka, Scar, and Marco. Ryuji said, "How much longer until we're there. My feet are killing me!"

Ann said, "You run track, Ryuji. We've barely been walking for 20 minutes."

Ryuji said, "I didn't have to lug around this Phantom Thief gear when running track."

Marco said, "You know you can take that off by just taking the mask off right?"

Ryuji said, "Oh, right."

Ryuji removed the skull mask as the nanomachines sank back into the mask. He returned to his normal attire.

Sokka said, "Seriously, though how much longer until we get there?"

Connie said, "Should be just over this hill."

They walked over the hill, and saw the escape pod. Thel and Tails were hunched over Star, who had a piece of metal sticking out of her stomach. Marco yelled, "Star!"

Marco ran ahead as the rest of the group followed. Marco kneeled by her side as she weakly said, "Hi, Marco."

Marco said, "Why haven't you tried to move her?!"

Thel said, "We can't. That spike is too close to her vitals. We try moving her we risk moving it closer to her heart. Same reason we haven't tried to pull it out yet. We don't know if any of the metal inside is hooked. And its too big a risk to take right now."

Gandalf began shining a light from his staff. He grabbed it in his hand and pressed it over Star's stomach. Her innards began glowing revealing the pointed edge of the spike in her midsection. Gandalf said, "It's pointed. We'll be able to remove it safely, but someone must mend the wound."

Scar stepped forward and pulled a small capsule from his utility belt. He broke it in two, revealing a blue spike in both halves. Marco said, "Woah, woah. What is he doing?"

Connie said, "Trust me. This is how he heals himself and others. You're probably not gonna like it, though."

Scar looked to Gandalf and nodded. In one swift motion, Gandalf yanked the spike from Star's side, and Scar stabbed both shards into Star's midsection. She screamed in pain, grabbing at the ground. After a few seconds she was panting. The shards melted into her skin, and the open wound in her side began to regenerate and close. Soon, the hole was closed. Star slowly began picking herself up. Marco rushed over to her to help her up.

He threw her arm over his shoulder, helping her stand. Star smiled and said, "I think I can walk now. Thanks, Marco."

Star released her arm and she was able to resume walking.

Star asked, "Where are the others?"

Connie said, "Steven is with Morgana. I don't know where though."

 ** _Elsewhere_**

Steven, Morgana, and Goku were following Aragorn, Azula, and Zuko. Eventually they come across a massive hillside. They eventually made it over the hill. The sight over the hill, made Steven's eyes widen.

A massive camp of hundreds of tents, and multiple campfires. All around were various Orcs, and humans wearing armor with swords and shields. Some were hunched over campfires cooking food, others were sharpening swords and daggers. As they walked through the camp, Azula explained, "The Avatar and these two already explained the situation. Aragorn was able to bring the armies of Gondor to aid us, and I brought along the army of orcs I had built through Mordor."

Aragorn said, "I even was able to reunite with my fellowship."

They came across a blonde young elf, and a dwarf with a large red beard. The elf introduced himself and said, "Greetings Steven. I am Legolas of the woodland realms. And this is Gimli, son of Gloin."

Gimli said, "Pleasure to meet ya!"

Steven said, "Thank you for coming to help."

Legolas said, "Our very reality was at stake. We couldn't sit idly by."

Steven turned to Aragorn and asked, "Aragorn. Where is Aang?"

Aragorn replied, "Mordor."

Steven said, "What?!"

Aragorn explained, "He sent us back here, but said there was something he felt. Something he had to do alone in Mordor. I'm sure he'll be fine."

Steven said, "I guess he can handle himself." He turned to Azula and said, "Thank you for coming to help, Azula."

Azula said, "Let's make one thing VERY clear. I'm not here to help you save your world. You're helping me protect what's rightfully mine. When this is over, I will continue where I left off in Mordor."

Steven said, "If that's what you want. How long have you guys been here?"

Azula said, "Hard to tell with how time passes here, but I'd say about a day and a half."

Steven said, "You guys can't stay here. Oryx is most likely already sending scouts looking for us. The second he gets word, he will send everything to wipe us off the map."

Zuko said, "Which might actually buy us some time as well. He needs every soldier working to finish this weapon. If he's sending them all out to look for us, he's not finishing this weapon."

Steven said, "For now. Goku, find the others and bring them here."

Goku nodded and pressed two fingers to his head, teleporting away.

 _ **Elsewhere**_

Goku appeared next to Connie and Thel's groups. Tails said, "Goku!"

Toph said, "Goku? I thought he was Taken."

Goku said, "Long story. Everyone grab each others shoulder."

Everyone complained as Goku grabbed Thel's shoulder. He pressed two fingers to his head and disappeared with them.

 _ **Camp**_

The group appeared in the camp, as they looked around to get their bearings. Sokka looked at Azula and yelled, "Azula?!"

Toph said, "Azula?!"

She turned to Azula and began pushing rock formations out of the ground around her. Steven quickly lifted her in the air with his telekinesis. Toph said, "Let me go!"

Steven said, "Calm down, Toph. She's on our side. I sent Aang, Zuko, and Aragorn to get her help and the help of the armies of Middle Earth." After a minute, Toph said, "Fine. You can put me down now."

Steven slowly lowered Toph to the ground.

Steven said, "That only leaves Chief's group."

Goku nodded, pressing two fingers to his head, disappearing and reappearing with Chief's group. Kyle looked around and said, "Are those soldiers of Gondor?"

Naruto asked, "What happened?"

Steven said, "Aang, Aragorn, and Zuko brought them back to help. Azula, where's the portal device?"

Azula said, "Follow me."

Goku said, "This is probably the best time to ask. Is there anything to eat? I'm starving!"

Gimli said, "Come with me!"

Steven said, "Wait! You all need to come with me."

Goku groaned and said, "What for?"

Steven said, "We may have these armies on our side, but something tells me they're not gonna be enough. We're gonna need A LOT more help."

Everyone walked with Azula towards the center of the camp. When they arrived, the portal device stood tall in the camp. Steven walked up to it, typing into the keypad attached to it. The portal sparked to life, opened a portal. Steven said, "Return to your home dimensions. Bring back everyone you know that can fight. When you go through the portal, you'll be automatically taken home. The portal will remain open in your world so you can easily return."

One by one, the heroes entered. First Goku, then Tails, then Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake; then Naruto.

 _ **Green Hill Zone**_

Tails emerged from the portal in a grassy field, with floating brown blocks and loop paths all around. Tails began spinning his two tails like a helicopter and took off into the air, speeding down the path. After a few minutes, he suddenly came across a blue two legged hedgehog speeding through the zone. Tails flew down towards him yelling, "Sonic!"

Sonic looked up and spotted Tails, stopping and skidding along the ground. As Tails flew to the ground next to him he said, "Tails?! Where have you been, man? Everyone's been worried sick about you!"

Tails said, "How long has it been since I went missing?"

Sonic said, "I'd say about a month at best. What happened to you?"

Tails explained, "I've been helping a Resistance fight a battle against an evil tyrant in another dimension. Now, an even greater evil threatens all worlds. Oryx, the Taken King. I need your help and everyone else's help. Bring everyone and meet me back the way you came."

Sonic said, "Woah, never thought I'd say this, but slow down! When did you get stuck in another dimension? Whose the evil tyrant, and for that matter the greater evil, Oryx?"

Tails said, "I wish I had time to explain it you. But we have to get going. Bring everyone together. Hurry! And gather whatever Chaos emeralds you can!'"

Tails flew off as Sonic sighed. He dashed away to bring his friends together.

 _ **Later**_

Tails was standing by the portal, pacing back and forth. He said to himself, "Where are they?"

Tails heard Sonic shout, "Tails!"

Sonic was running to Tails alongside a red echidna that was around Sonic's height with spikes on his knuckles named Knuckles, a pink female hedgehog in a red dress wielding a hammer named Amy, a black hedgehog named Shadow, a red and black robot named Omega, a white female bat in tights named Rouge, a giant crocodile named Vector, a purple chameleon named Espio, and a large bee named Charmy. Vector, Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, and Knuckles were in total holding six Chaos emeralds. Vector said, "Tails! Sonic's briefed us on the situation. We got together as many emeralds as we can, but we couldn't find the seventh one."

Espio said, "What is this portal doing here?"

Tails said, "That's ok. I know where the seventh one is. Just bring them with. Now that you're all here, let me fill in the gaps. A while ago, I was pulled into a crossroads between our dimensions. For what felt like years, I've been helping a Resistance of other heroes from other dimensions defeat an oppressive king known as the High Ruler. Recently, we were able to purge the evil from his heart, but not before he awoke an even stronger and more dangerous king, known as Oryx. Now the High Ruler, whose real name is Steven Universe, is using this portal to have us collect more fighters from all our dimensions to help defeat Oryx."

Knuckles said, "Alright, then. Let's go!"

Amy said, "We'll help defeat Oryx and whatever army he possesses."

Tails said, "That's the last thing. When you see him, don't engage him. He has the power to corrupt your mind and bodies, twisting you into his personal servants, but now even stronger than you were before."

Rouge said in a sarcastic tone, "That's good to know."

Sonic said, "Alright. Let's go beat this Oryx guy!"

The group went through the portal.

 _ **West City**_

Goku exited his portal. He flew up into the air and said, "Ok. Let me see if I can find Vegeta."

Goku put two fingers on his head, focused for a second, then disappeared.

Goku in an outdoor party. Many of the partygoers were shouting, "Happy Birthday, Bulma!" Goku winced, and thought, "Today is Bulma's birthday, shoot!"

A woman's voice began shouting, "Well it's about time you showed up Goku!"

Goku looked to his side to see a woman with blue hair in a dress holding a glass of champagne. Standing next to her was a man with spiked black hair wearing blue and white battle armor. Goku said, "Bulma! Vegeta! you have to listen to me."

Bulma said, "What about?"

Goku explained, "The whole universe is in danger."

Vegeta and Bulma's eyes widened. Vegeta said, "This had better be damn good, Kakarot."

Goku said, "It is. I'll give you the short version. I was trapped in an alternate dimension fighting alongside a Resistance, but now this dark king from that dimension named Oryx is planning on destroying all worlds. I need everyone's help."

Bulma said, "Oh no. You're not going to fight in some war on my 39th birthday party!"

Goku said, "Bulma! If we don't do this, there won't be anymore birthday parties."

Another man who was bald with six burn spots walked up. He was shorter than Goku. Goku said, "Krillin!"

Krillin said, "I overheard. And I'm ready to help!"

Two kids and another man flew in. One had the same hairstyle as Goku and was named Goten. The other had grey hair and was named Trunks. Trunks said, "Come on, Mom. If this really is the end of the universe, we have to go help fight!" The man had a black crew cut and wore the same outfit as Goku. He and Goten were brothers and Goku's sons.

Gohan said, "Don't worry, Bulma. All of us there will make this even easier."

Vegeta said, "I'm not one to agree with Kakarot, but the last thing I want to think of is you getting hurt because we did nothing."

Bulma sighed and said, "Alright! The second that monster is defeated you come back here."

Goku said, "Agreed!"

Krillin, Trunks, Goten, Vegeta, and Gohan flew into the air following Goku's lead.

 _ **Vale**_

Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake entered to find themselves in the middle of a festival. Ruby said, "Alright guys. Let's find team Juniper."

Ruby looked around and noticed a young boy with blonde hair named Jaune standing with a girl in red hair and spartan armor named Phyrra. Ruby yelled for them as they turned to her. Jaune said, "Ruby?!"

Jaune and Phyrra ran over to them. Phyrra said, "It is so good to see you! Where have you been?"

Ruby said, "Long story. Where are Nora and Ren?"

A boy in a green tailcoat suit named Ren was walking with a female redhead in an armored dress named Nora. Phyrra pointed in their direction and said, "Right there."

Ren walked up and said, "What seems to be the problem?"

Weiss explained, "A powerful warlord named Oryx is threatening the multiverse. We're gathering all of our friends to gather to take the fight to him with an army comprised of many from the dimensions of the multiverse. Are you with us?"

The other four looked at each other and all said, "Yes!"

 _ **Forest**_

Naruto exited his portal to find himself in the middle of the forest. He said, "I need to find the rest of my team."

Suddenly a chain spike struck the ground next to him. Two ninjas were blitzing through the forest, being chased by three other people through the tree top. One was a boy older than Naruto, with black hair and wearing a band over his head with the same symbol as Naruto's. His name was Sasuke. There was also a girl with pink hair and a red dress named Sakura. Finally, there was a man with grey hair and a mask over his left eye and mouth named Kakashi. The two ninjas they were chasing closed in on Naruto. He grabbed the chain of one, shot his chain at the other, piercing it through their eye. He yanked him to the ground, breaking his neck, and kicked the other one closing in on him in the stomach with enough force to throw him into a tree which promptly snapped in half. The three chasing them dropped down to Naruto, as Sasuke said, "Naruto?! You're alive?"

Kakashi said, "All this time we were searching for..."

Kakashi paused for a moment to notice the portal behind Naurto and the skin tight black suit he was wearing. Kakashi said, "Two things. One, why is there a portal behind you? Two, why are you wearing that?"

Naruto said, "Long story. I need your help. Our world and countless others are at risk. I need your help."

Sakura said, "What's happening?"

Naruto said, "Over what felt like years, I've been stuck in an alternate dimension. Now, an evil king from that dimension, named Oryx, is planning on taking all of our worlds over. I've come here to bring you all together with heroes from other dimensions to fight this dark god."

Kakashi said, "You know, for what you said was a 'long story' you sure summarized it quite quickly. I suppose our only choice is to help. Let's get going."

 _ **Camp**_

All the heroes were gathered together and conversing amongst each other. Naruto was talking to Espio. Espio said, "You're a ninja as well?"

Naruto said, "Yes. Wait, 'As well'? You're a ninja too?"

Espio said, "Yes."

Naruto asked, "What kind of powers do you have? My chakra enables me to throw blasts like Rasengan, and create hundreds of shadow clones of myself. What about you?"

Espio said, "I can blend into any environment if needed."

Naruto paused for a moment and asked, "That's it?"

Espio shrugged. Steven walked in front of them, gaining their attention as he said, "Can I have everyone's attention?"

Everyone grew silent as they looked towards him.

Steven said, "I want to say...thank you for being here. I know what you may be giving up to be here. Oryx is out there, amassing an army of unbelievable size and strength. He thinks we won't hold back. He thinks we'll cower in fear. We're gonna prove him wrong. Are you willing to risk everything to save everyone? Are you willing to fight?! To fight for your homes! To fight for your families! In the name of everyone everywhere let's leave a mark on history that they'll never forget!"

Everyone cheered, pumped and prepared for the coming battle.

 _ **Taken encampment**_

The Taken Didact was overseeing various Taken soldiers making repairs to finish Installation 00. A small rumbling was felt, that slowly began to grow and grow. The Didact looked to his side as the rumbling continued to grow. The Didact noticed a small group of human knights which grew into a large group of knights and orcs, which slowly revealed itself as a massive army of men and orcs that grew as the rumbling began to shake the earth. Leading the charge was Steven, Connie, the Crystal Gems, Thel, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Legolas, Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, Azula, Zuko, Sokka, Toph, Master Chief, the Turtles, Goku, Krillin, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, the Doom Marine, the Phantom Thieves, Cartman, Kyle, Kenny, Stan, Token, Tweek, Clyde, Butters, Craig, Dipper, Mabel, Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Jaune, Nora, Phyrra, Ren, Star, Marco, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Vector, Espio, Charmy, and Scar.

The massive army stopped over the hill. The Didact contacted Oryx. He said, "They're here. And they brought friends."

Oryx responded, "So, they're making their final move. I'm recalling every soldier and creature we have and bringing them down with me. I will lead them in finishing this fight."

All at once millions of Taken elites, clawed thralls, gun wielding acolytes, giant troll-like ogres, knights, locusts, zerglings, ultralisks, brumaks, orcs, trolls, xenomorphs, necromorphs, and zergromorphs began warping down into battle, with Oryx behind them. Alongside him was Xivu Arath, Savathûn, Malok, Omnigul, Ir Halak and Ir Anûk. Oryx raised his sword and shouted, "Show them no mercy!"

He pointed his sword forward as everyone around him charged.

Steven procured the X-blade, raising it and shouting, "Let's finish this!"

He pointed the sword forward as everyone around him charged. He began running as well, leading the army into the final battle.

The ground shook and rumbled from the millions charging across it, both armies slowly closing the distance until they finally clashed.

Steven began slicing his way through Taken Orcs, cutting them apart at the waists in a twirling vortex. Connie vaulted over his back and stabbed an elite in the head from above.

Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl attacked an ogre. Amethyst tucked herself into a ball, dashing around the ogre to wrap up its legs with her whip while Garnet struck it in the stomach to knock it down followed by Pearl stabbing it in the head.

Ruby was slicing her way through taken zerglings, firing off sniper shots from her scythe with each swing, with Ann using her machine gun to fire at elites alongside her. Ann looked to Ruby's side to see a Taken xenomorph creeping up on her. Ann said, "Ruby. Duck!" Ruby quickly ducked down allowing Ann to vault over her delivering a swift kick to knock the xenomorph back. Ann ducked down herself as Ruby used her sniper to quickly blast it to pieces. Ruby said, "Thanks for the save, Takamaki."

Sonic dashed alongside the fight, jumping into the air to tuck into the ball and bouncing on top of the various Taken soldiers. Amethyst noticed this and shouted, "Hey! That's my move!"

Knuckles and Yang were punching away Taken zergromorphs alongside each other. Knuckles took note of Yang's shotgun gauntlets. He said, "Hey, Yang. Mind if I borrow that gauntlet?"

Yang said, "I guess. Be good with it."

Yang unlocked one and threw it to Knuckles, sliding it over his arm as it opened and locked into place. A taken knight tried to attack them and they began taking turns striking it with their gauntlet hands. Knuckles struck it's stomach, Yang knocked out its leg sending it kneeling, Knuckles punched away its sword arm before it could swing it, Yang punched it with her free hand as both she and Knuckles delivered a double uppercut with both their covered hands that blasted its head off. Knuckles unlocked it and threw it back to Yang. Yang asked, "What'd you think?" Knuckles said, "Eh. It was fine, but it kind of started to hurt my arm after a few shots." Yang smirked and said, "Wimp.", and jumped back into the fight as Knuckles shouted, "Hey!"

Azula was using the ghostly sword of Celebrimbor to slice her way through taken acolytes and thralls, the ring she was wearing glowing brighter and brighter with each kill. Celebrimbor revealed himself to say, "The ring has been charged. The time has come to unveil our full strength."

Azula smiled as Celebrimbor overtook her body. Multiple copies of himself began forming around him wielding bows and arrows. They began firing rapidly in all directions, quickly decimating the legions of soldiers surrounding them. They dashed towards an ogre, as the copies of Celebrimbor began slicing it to pieces, one cutting it's leg, another cutting its arm and the other ones stabbing it in the back and head. The copies soon subsided as Azula returned to her normal form, kneeling on the ground.

As she stood she was greeted by a knee to the face and uppercut. She quickly recovered, wiping the blood from her mouth. She saw it was Xivu Arath attacking her. Xivu Arath drew her double sided sword, swinging and twirling it in a taunting fashion. Azula summoned Celebrimbor's glaive twirling it as well. The two lunged forward and began clashing. Their rapid strikes each countered, blocked and dodged by the other, almost like an elegant dance. It was clear Xivu had the advantage. She struck with greater ferocity and strength than Azula, slowly pushing her back and keeping her on the defensive. Xivu kicked Azula in the stomach knocking her to the ground. She quickly rolled back to recover. She yelled, "Come on!", as Xivu approached.

Outside of the battle Futaba and Tails had gathered six of the Chaos emeralds. Futaba said, "So these things can give Sonic a super form if you have all 7?"

Tails explained, "Yes. And I know where the seventh one is. That Professor Chaos kid has it. It was most likely caught in the crossing between our dimensions. The High Ru... Steven took it and gave it to Professor Chaos to give him that power. If the time comes, we can use all seven to give Sonic the Super form he needs."

Futaba said, "Awesome!"

Futaba looked down at the explosive battle taking place and said, "Wish I could be down there. I don't have any weapons though, so that's sort of a lost cause."

Tails said, "Actually, there might be a way we can help. Come with me."

Tails flew off while Futaba followed.

Back in the battle, Krillin and Sasuke were battling taken zergromophs. Sasuke continuously kept jumping back and kicking into zergromorphs. He threw out several kunai, impaling three zergromorphs in the heads. A taken ultralisk charged at them. Sasuke ran across its bladed arm, up to his body, throwing kunai into its side. Krillin flew under its neck and held his hand in the air. He yelled, "Destructo Disc!". A yellow energy disc formed in his hand. He threw it out and it sliced through the ultralisk's neck, decapitating it. Sasuke leapt off of its falling body throwing out shuriken which arced and hit several taken elites and acolytes in the head.

Several Gondorian soldiers were fighting their way through the taken when the Deathsingers (Ir Halak and Ir Anûk) dropped on top of them. They began throwing out energy blasts and attacks that knocked them away with little effort. Goten and Trunks stepped forward. Trunks said, "Hey, Goten. Let's show these two Gotenks."

The two of them held their arms opposite directions from each other, arcing their arms over while sliding their feet closer. They both said, "Fuuuuu..."

They turned their arms back with a knee pointing the opposite way. They both said, "...sion!"

They quickly kicked their legs out, leaning towards each other and touching both of their index fingers together. They both yelled, "Ha!"

A flash of light hit them both, blinding the Deathsingers. When the light subsided, both of them were gone. In their place was a boy wearing a black vest with yellow outlines, white battle pants, and black boots. He had Vegeta's hair, but with various grey hairs.

Ir Halak said, "The boys. Their minds and souls..."

Ir Anûk finished, "...fused into one. One body and mind. Less blood."

The boy said, "The name's Gotenks. Let me show you what I got!"

Gotenks flew towards the Deathsingers. He tried to strike Ir Halak, but she dodged to the side. Ir Anûk quickly struck Gotenks in the back, sending him upwards to the air. Gotenks chuckled and said, "Ok. They're tougher than they look."

Both of them charged towards Gotenks. He quickly flew up to evade Ir Anûk, then blasted forward to take down Ir Halak. He punched her in the back rapidly then delivered a swift roundhouse kick, sending her crashing into Ir Anûk.

Akira was firing at taken soldiers with his handgun using only one hand. He causally walked sideways, gunning down soldiers running at him with ease. Master Chief was standing beside him also gunning down coming soldiers. Malok stomped toward them, firing energy blasts at Gondorian soldiers and friendly orcs. Cartman jumped on Malok's back, climbing up to his pulsating head, slicing and cutting. Malok grabbed Cartman and throw him to the ground. Kyle flew over him, shooting his lasers. Malok blocked the lasers with his arm. Craig rushed Malok, tanking the blasts. Clyde jumped on his back, sucking Malok's strength. Malok used his gun wielding arm and aimed it at Clyde. A figure flashed past it, knocking it out of his hand. It was Rouge, who slid on the ground as the gun crashed next to her. Charmy jumped on his head stabbing him with his stinger. Malok grabbed Charmy and slammed him into the ground.

Vector shouted, "Leave him alone!", as he bit on Malok's leg, dropping him to his knees. Espio ran past throwing out kunai that implanted into Malok's underarm.

This lead to Malok on his knees, arm grasping at his side. He said, "You can't defeat Oryx. The Taken will crush you."

Amy dropped in wielding her hammer, smashing it down on Malok's head, killing him."

Amy said, "Not before we crush you!"

Makoto and Haru were standing back to back. Haru was firing grenades from her launcher while Makoto was gunning down enemies with her revolver. A thrall tackled Makoto while a knight tried to strike Haru. She blocked it with the staff of her axe. Two voices shouted, "Chaos control!"

Time froze as Butters rushed forward to punch the Thrall while Shadow roundhouse kicked the Knight. When time resumed, the thrall and knight got blasted back. Makoto and Haru recovered as Makoto said, "Thanks for the assist, you two."

Shadow nodded. An earbleeding screech penetrated the chaos. Omnigul appeared before them. Her hands were aglow with blue energy, as she smiled. Shadow jumped forward, gliding on his feet. He jumped into the air, tucking into a ball, and rocketed towards Omnigul. She grabbed Shadow out of the air and slammed him into the ground. Makoto and Haru both drew their guns and fired. Omingul teleported away to evade the grenade and revolver shots. She appeared behind them, blasting them both in the back.

Ryuji was fighting taken soldiers alongside Doom Marine, smacking them with his mace while the Doom Marine unloaded his shotgun. He looked to the right to see Omnigul attacking Makoto, Shadow, Butters, and Haru. Ryuji shouted, "Hey!" Omnigul was briefly distracted by Ryuji's call, getting hit in the face by a bolt of chaos energy launched by Shadow. The Doom Marine ran past Ryuji, towards Omnigul, jumping on her back. He grabbed her by the head, snapping her neck in one quick motion.

Gotenks was still fighting the Deathsingers. He grabbed Ir Anûk and threw her into the ground, then roundhouse kicked the coming Ir Halak. He yelled, "Super ghost kamikaze attack!"

Gotenks began spitting out ghost versions of himself. They rushed Ir Anûk on the ground, exploding into tons of smoke clouds. When the smoke cleared, Ir Anûk and several taken were gone. Ir Halak grabbed her head in pain, screeching as several energy bolts flew out of her. Gotenks fired a blast of energy from his hand that penetrated her head, killing her as well. Gotenks yelled, "Yeah! Fusion rocks!"

Savathûn appeared behind him, grabbing him by the head. He screamed as the hand began to burn his face. Savathûn said, "You're strong, boy. But I gave up myself to be stronger."

Gotenks suddenly split into Trunks and Goten, freeing themselves from Savathûn's grasp. The burn mark from her hand was still visible on their face. Gohan appeared between them, charging up a white aura of energy around him. He said, "Goten. Trunks. Get out of here. I got this."

Goten and Trunks nodded and flew back into the battle. Savathûn and Gohan circled each other slowly. Savathûn said, "You seem confident that you and your allies will win this fight. Oryx will win this day."

Gohan smiled and said, "We'll see about that."

Gohan and Savathûn flew at each other.

Oryx and the Didact watched the fight. Oryx said, "Send out the beast of the pit. And get down there."

The Didact said, "As you wish."

The Didact teleported away.

Azula and Xivu Arath continued clashing. Azula was getting tired, several cuts on her body slowing her down. Xivu Arath finally disarmed her and kicked her to the ground. Xivu Arath said, "I gave up myself for this power. I've had millennium of combat experience. Take comfort in the fact that your death will be swift."

A shield suddenly struck her in the back of the head. She looked and saw Phyrra, wielding a golden shield and sword and Jaune wielding a regular sword and shield. Legolas and Gimli were beside them, Legolas wielding a pair of daggers and Gimli wielding an axe. Xivu Arath broke the double sided sword into two swords, dual wielding. She jumped at them, Jaune blocking her sword strike. Gimli tried to strike her on the other side but she blocked the strike with her other sword. She used the sword blocking Gimli and hooked it under his axe, throwing him under Jaune knocking him off of his feet. She attempted to strike them both but Legolas blocked both swords with his daggers. Phyrra stabbed her in the back with her sword. Xivu back handed her away.

Behind Xivu was Scar running towards her. Weiss was throwing out telekinetic symbol pads that gave Scar elevation. He jumped over her, planting a small triangular device on the back of her head. He pressed a button on his wrist, blowing Xivu's head off, killing her.

Gohan and Savathûn continued clashing. Gohan tried to punch her in the chest, but she transformed into a gaseous form, then re-solidified around his fist. He used his other hand to begin firing energy blasts in to her chest. She turned back into a gas to allow his fist to escape, but immediately re-solidified to strike him in the face with her head. Vegeta suddenly flew in charging a yellow beam of energy in his hands. He yelled, "This is the end for you! Final Flash!" A yellow beam of energy flew from his hands, completely eclipsing Savathûn and disintegrating her.

Taken Mishima jumped into the fight. He rushed at Aragorn knocking him over with one palm strike. Ryuji came behind him and grappled him. He said, "Mishima! Fight back! We don't want to hurt you!"

Mishima said, "Well that works out, then. I have no issues hurting you, Sakamoto."

Gandalf came from the side and used his light power, burning away the Taken magic from Mishima's body as well as several other surrounding taken zerglings. Ryuji let go of him as Mishima grabbed his head in pain. He slowly got his surroundings while Aragorn and Gandalf fought the zerglings. Mishima said, "Ryuji? My head hurts. Where am I?"

Ryuji said, "You're in the middle of a gigantic war zone. We need to get you out of here."

Ryuji pressed his earpiece and said, "Can anybody get to me? I got a friend who needs evac."

Rouge flew down and said, "Hey kid. Need a lift?"

Mishima said, "Wait...is that a talking bat?!"

Ryuji said, "Yeah I'll explain when the fight is over. Rouge. Take him to the portal and send him home."

Rouge nodded and reached out her hands. Mishima grabbed them and Rouge took off into the air.

Mabel and Dipper were carving their way through taken. Mabel was using her whip arm and spinning in wide circles, cutting them up by the hundreds, while Dipper smashed the ground with hammerfists, knocking the taken off balance. Next to them was Toph throwing out rock waves and stalagmites that threw and blasted them away by the hundreds. Suddenly, the ground began to wobble. Toph said, "Guys. I feel something big coming."

Omega was firing gatling guns that replaced his hands. His eyes began to glow red as he said, "I concur. Large creature approaching. Danger is high."

The ground continued to shake as the army parted itself, revealing a gigantic ogre, with spider-like legs extending from its back, almost forming a crown over its hunched back. It was dark purple, with a single slit over its massive face, functioning as its eye. The Didact stood beside it as it marched forward. Connie noticed it and said, "Steven. What is that thing?"

Steven said, "Golgoroth. The beast of the pit, and Oryx's strongest monster."

Golgoroth roared. Kakashi said, "Well, that's not good."

Naruto created several shapes out of his hands, creating hundreds of clones of himself. They rushed at Golgoroth and began throwing chain blades into it. All of them bounced off of Golgoroth's hardened skin. From the slit on his face, he began firing a purple beam of dark energy, incinerating every clone. Naruto shouted, "Rasengan!" charging a small blue energy ball in his hand and threw it at Golgoroth. It bounced harmlessly off of him. He jumped up to grab Naruto, slamming him into the ground. Sakura ran up to it, charging energy in her fists, and striking Golgoroth in the stomach. This only mildly stumbled him. He slammed the ground, throwing several orcs off footing as he charged through them. Nora and Ren jumped towards Golgoroth. Nora was wielding a hammer, transforming it into a grenade launcher, firing several shots into Golgoroth. Ren was wielding a pair of SMGs with sickle blades attached to the bottom of them. He fired at Golgoroth, but he blocked the grenades and bullets with his arm then swept it across the ground, knocking away Nora and Ren.

Aragorn said, "How can we hope to defeat that beast?"

A earbleeding screech tore through the air. Aragorn looked to the sky to see 9 Fellbeasts flying towards the battle, being ridden by the Nazgûl. Gandalf said, "The Nazgûl. But why here?"

The Fell beasts flew down. Most of the heroes ducked down but found surprise when the Fell beasts held their clawed feet out and flew directly over them. Instead they grabbed clawfuls of Taken, throwing them to the ground. Yang said, "Uh, weren't those things trying to kill us last time?"

One of the Fell beasts dropped down in front of the Taken Army, being ridden by the Witch King, Sauron, and Aang. Zuko said, "Aang?! What's going on? How did you get their help?"

Aang said, "Long story. I'll tell you later."

Sauron said, "Until Oryx's heart no longer beats, you have the aid of myself and the Nine."

Sauron and Aang rushed into battle. Aang slammed the ground, creating steps of rock that Sauron used to gain height, jump into the air and slam the ground, obliterating hundreds of Taken. He ran towards Golgoroth who roared and charged at him. He used the spiked tip of the mace and jammed it into his stomach throwing him overhead behind him. As Golgoroth stood up Kakashe noticed a pulsating yellow spot on his back, surrounded by the protruding spider-like tendrils. He said, "Someone give me a lift. There's a weak point on his back."

Kyle flew down and said, "I got you!"

He flew him into the air, and Kakashe threw out kunai and shuriken into Golgoroth's back. Golgoroth roared in pain, and the spider-legs closed up around his weak point to cover it. He turned to Kakashe and Kyle, and a glowing spot opened up in his stomach. From it, he began firing dark orbs that tracked Kakashe and Kyle. Kyle flew from them as they gave chase. Kyle yelled, "Guys! There's a weak point that just opened in it's stomach!"

Goku said, "Get him in the air, and I can hit him!"

Toph and Aang slammed the ground, and the ground Golgoroth stood on caved in while another part stuck out, making it so he was on a massive seesaw. Sauron jumped up and slammed the other end, rocketing Golgoroth into the air. Goku flew towards the airborne beast, charging energy in his fist. He shouted, "Dragon fist!"

A golden dragon formed around his arm, and he punched directly through Golgoroth's stomach, and burst out of his back, killing Golgoroth. When he landed on the ground, he found himself face to face with the Didact. The Didact held out his hand, constricting Goku and throwing him into the ground. Star and Marco tried attacking him, and he simply grabbed them and threw them back. He repeated this for every hero that tried to attack him in the same manner. Akira managed to sneak up behind him using rock formations formed by Toph and Aang for cover. He jumped to the Didact, jumping on his shoulders, and grabbing the Didact's mask. He yelled, "This face is not yours. Show me your true self!"

The mask popped off, revealing the Didact's taken face. He grabbed Akira by the arm, throwing him into the ground in front of him. The Didact said, "You knew you had no chance against me, yet you still charged. Interesting."

Gandalf's blinding light flashed forward, curing the Didact of the Taken. He shook his head to get his bearings, turning to Oryx, vengeance in his eyes. He charged at Oryx, but Oryx held his hand out, pulling the Didact into his grasp. Oryx said, "I could take you again. But the power the wizard wields would make that beyond pointless..."

In one swift motion, Oryx snapped the Didact's neck in one hand.

Steven shouted, "Oryx!"

Oryx looked down to the fight, spotting Steven marching forward with the X-blade in hand. Steven said, "If you were truly the god you purported to be, you'd be down here facing us!"

Oryx giggled and held his hand in the air. At once, the Taken ceased their fighting. He flew down and landed on the fight, spreading an aura of fear around him. He drew his massive sword, swinging it in a taunting manner.

Sonic said, "Is that him?"

Garnet said, "Yep. That's him. Eyes up, everyone."

Garnet summoned her gauntlets and said, "Stay sharp."

Oryx marched forward sword in hand. The Gems rushed Oryx, and Pearl swung her spear towards him. He deflected it then backhanded Pearl. Amethyst tried to tie down his legs while Garnet went to strike at his head. Oryx grabbed Garnet's punch with one hand, and cut the whip around his legs with his sword. He head butted Garnet into the ground, then waved his hand at Amethyst, throwing her away.

Yusuke and Chief rushed forward, firing their respective assault rifles at Oryx. The bullets bounced off of him. Craig and Stan ran between them and tried to attack Oryx. Oryx responded by grabbing Craig by the neck throwing him up to his face, and punching him back into the ground. Stan used a buzz saw to try and cut at Oryx's leg, but it merely bounced off his leg. Oryx swiped his hand, throwing Stan away.

Yang came up behind. Oryx swung his sword at her and she slid underneath. She ended up standing in front of Oryx, hitting him in the knee, then hitting him in the hand, then uppercutting him. This only mildly inconvenienced him as he threw Yang into a wall.

Sauron charged at Oryx, and the two clashed with sword and mace. Oryx said, "Sauron, I presume? Your orcs seem to think highly of you." Sauron responded, "I will not have you challenging my claim to Middle-Earth."

Sauron pushed away Oryx and began swinging his mace down. Oryx blocked each swing, but one strike hit home, sending Oryx several feet away, sliding backwards.

Oryx flew into the air. He tucked into a ball, charging energy. The light from Gandalf's staff began to fade away, the auras around Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Krillin began to drain, Star's wand began to flicker and grey out, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashe fell to their knees, and the glow from Azula and Sauron's rings began to fade. Naruto said, "My chakra is failing. What is he doing?"

Steven said, "He's draining our light for strength. He's gonna blow! Take cover!"

When Oryx had finished charging he untucked himself from a ball, raised his hand, and snapped his fingers. In that one instant, a massive green explosion emanated from him. Toph and Aang attempted to block it with rock walls, but they were shattered like glass. Everyone was blown back by the blast, and knocked to their backs.

Oryx marched over the bodies and kicked Steven' turning him over. Steven was able to open his eyes to see Oryx's hand reach down and grab him. Oryx lifted him in the air and said, "How it must feel. You bring together so many men, women, and children, prepare them for battle and send them to this fight. Yet they fail, nonetheless. All the build up, and it was for naught. But rejoice. You have my respect. This was a battle that will be told for the ages. Those who I don't take, will remember you."

Oryx raised his sword and prepared to impale Steven. Suddenly a blue streak cut through his sword arm, completely dismembering it. Oryx grabbed the space where his arm was, and shouted, "What?!"

The blue streak flashed back next to Steven. It was a robot that looked similar to Sonic, but had black and red eyes, an engine in its chest and it flew. Sonic recognized it and said, "Metal Sonic? But who sent..."

The recovering group saw Tails standing on the hillside.

Tails pressed a finger to his ear and said, "Hey Futaba? How's the mech working out for you?"

Futaba responded, "It's awesome!"

A massive robot that was red and white, with a cream head and orange mustache on top with blue eyes, flew overhead. It landed and began charging forward. Futaba was inside, piloting it and said, "It's like playing a video game, but not actually..."

Futaba tripped the robot as it fell down. She quickly stood back up and said, "I'm ok! I'm ok!" Oryx growled and said, "Deal with those annoyances!"

The Taken summoned their weapons and charged Tails and Futaba. Tails waved his hand. From behind him, many various robots began charging out. There were motorized wheels with bug designs, called motobugs, small robot dwarves called eggbots, and grey humanoid robots known as SWAT bots. Futaba led the charge while Tails followed suit flying overhead. Sonic asked, "Tails? Where did you get all the Eggman robots? How are they even on our side?"

Tails said, "Easy. With Futaba's help, we were able to break Eggman's network, and reprogram all of his robots in one fell swoop."

Futaba said, "His code was pretty redundant, so it wasn't long before I found a pattern in his security protocols."

Oryx used his remaining arm and threw Metal Sonic away with a swipe of his hand. Steven leapt back up and punched him in the head. Oryx said, "Their inclusion changes little!" Sauron swung his mace at him, hitting him in his head and sending him flying several feet away. Sauron said, "No weapon. No arm. This so called 'king' is powerless."

Futaba aimed the robot's arms out and began firing them out, crushing Taken Ogres. They recalled back to her arm, and she kept shooting them out. Futaba said, "There's not that many. You could've at least saved some for us!"

Cartman kept jumping on acolyte and elite's heads, cutting and scratching at their faces, destroying them. Thel was with him, stabbing one in the head, than using his plasma gun to shoot at another. Cartman jumped on his head and used him a stepping stone to jump on more soldiers. He jumped up and grabbed the foot of a diving fellbeast, holding his claws out as they cut through the heads of various Taken, wiping them out at the speed the beast was flying.

The Witch King was using his mace to blast away thralls and zerglings alongside Blake, who cut through them with rapid speed while firing off shots from the pistol in the hilt. A taken knight impaled the witch king, but the pain rebounded and killed the knight instead. The Witch King pushed the sword out of his chest and continued fighting. Haru swung her axe in a spinning motion, cutting through knights and elites.

Oryx and Steven continued their clash while the battle raged around them. Oryx tried to punch him but Steven dodged it, jumped up and kicked Oryx to the ground. Oryx jumped up and grabbed at Steven. Steven grabbed both of his fingers to hold it back. Steven reached his hand out, and the X-blade warped towards him. He grabbed it and stabbed it through Oryx's chest. The Taken froze and turned towards their master. He dropped to his knees, coughing. Steven said, "I told you we'd tear down everything you've built."

Oryx said, "Were you aiming for my heart? You missed."

Oryx charged taken energy in his hand and plunged it into his chest. The dark energy began to envelop and collapse over him. It seemed to be eating him away as he vanished, leaving only Steven's sword, stained with black blood. The taken all around began to disappear and vanish as the army looked around confused. Sokka asked, "Steven. What just happened?"

Steven said, "Oryx just took himself."

Ruby said, "You can do that? What happens when he does that?"

Oryx's voice boomed in everyone's heads. He said, "Come to the edge. Face me!"

Steven said, "Did you all hear that?"

Everyone nodded. Aragorn said, "Men!"

One Gondorian soldier said, "We'll keep this place safe until you return, my lord."

Azula said,

Tails said, "I'll leave the smaller bots here to keep the area secure and bring Metal Sonic with us."

Steven said, "Oryx rests on the edge of the installation. We're going to face him. Everyone load up. We're moving now, and hitting him before he can recover."

 _ **Minutes later...**_

The group was walking together, towards the edge of Installation 00. Trunks flew up next to Akira and said, "Hey. I'm Trunks."

Akira said, "Akira."

Trunks asked, "You ready for this fight?"

Akira said, "Hardly. The taken were easy to take on, but Oryx didn't even have to try that hard and he destroyed us. Now he's almost twice as strong as he was before and we're all exhausted from the last fight. I'm not so sure I'm ready for this."

Gohan flew down and said, "Yeah, but this time we'll be standing together. At each other's backs. Whatever Oryx has, we'll be ready."

Steven said, "Stop!"

Everyone stopped and looked ahead. They were at the edge. Out in the distance was endless space and stars, cut off by a metallic cliff just ahead of the group. Just at the cliff, there was a floating white orb. It flashed and pulsed, but remained in its position. Oryx's voice boomed in everyone's heads. It said, "Touch the orb. Start our battle."

Steven said, "Everyone, weapons up. Get ready for whatever comes our way."

Steven slowly approached the floating orb. He slowly reached out, the pulsating becoming more rapid as he neared it. Everyone began looking all directions with weapons and powers at the ready. Steven finally touched it. A flash and small sonic boom accompanied its sudden disappearance. Oryx's roar tore through space. Steven looked all around, but no sign of Oryx. He looked out over the edge, and Oryx appeared underneath. Only now, he was 40 times larger. He grabbed the edge of the station and pulled himself up, revealing himself to everyone. He towered over them and cast a shadow. He laughed and yelled, "Tremble, cowards! Tremble before Oryx, the Taken King!"

Master Chief said, "Futaba. Give us a reading. How strong is he?"

Futaba said, "Uh...let's just say I didn't know numbers were capable of going this high."

Sokka said, "Well, that's just perfect."

Connie said, "Anyone who can fly, get up there and keep his eyes up."

Goku, Krillin, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Tails, the Nazgûl riding their fell beasts, Rouge, Charmy, Kyle, Token, and Clyde flew up to Oryx's face and began fighting. Goku flew back and forth across Oryx's face, delivering blow upon blow upon blow. The other's followed this model, but Oryx responded by swatting them all away. Clyde grabbed Oryx's shoulder and sucked his power away through his nose. Oryx attempted to squash him with one hand, but Goku stopped it. He yelled, "Krillin! Now!"

Krillin held his hand up and a large, yellow disc formed. He yelled, "Destructo Disc!" and threw it out. It arced around and cut off Oryx's hand, allowing Goku to toss it into space harmlessly. Oryx's hand quickly regenerated as Clyde moved out of the way.

Sonic said, "I could fly with all the chaos emeralds. We could only find six of the seven."

Butters said, "Chaos emerald?"

He looked up and noted the emerald in his head. He walked up to Sonic and said, "Like this one?"

Kenny said, "Butters, if you take that out of your head, you lose your power. You can't fight."

Butters said, "That's ok. To be honest, this thing has been starting to give me a headache."

Butters yanked the gem free from his helmet and handed it to Sonic. Sonic contacted Tails and said, "Hey Tails? Where are the other emeralds? I got number 7."

Tails said, "They're in the Death Egg Robot that Futaba's in."

The Death Egg Robot dropped down as the chest compartment opened. The other six emeralds fell out and Sonic stood next to them. All of them started to glow as he began to float. At once he absorbed them and turned yellow with his hair spiking up similar to Goku. He said, "Thanks again kid! Now get out of here. Things are gonna get intense!"

Sonic flashed up to Oryx at light speed to join in on the fight. He tucked into a ball and began speeding past Oryx's face, taking chunks of his face off. Goku fired an energy beam from his hand, which burnt off more bits of Oryx's face. Oryx quickly regenerated again. Oryx's face opened up revealing a black void. He began firing off energy blasts from his face that the group evaded. He looked down and said, "Don't think I've forgotten you on the ground. The Taken that disappeared? Here they are."

Oryx waved his hand, and the remaining Taken from before began warping in. At once they engaged. Leonardo stabbed one in the chest and pulled it to it's knees, then Sokka came by and decapitated it with his metal boomerang.

Marco and Azula were fighting coming Taken. Azula swung her glaive high and Marco rolled back ducking under it stabbing a smaller Taken behind her in the shin with his spear. Azula's high swing decapitated a taken acolyte.

Sauron was swiping many attacking soldiers away with ease. Mabel and Dipper slammed the ground, shooting out tendril spikes that impaled taken that Sauron smacked away.

A fell beast flew over Oryx's face, with Master Chief hanging on to its foot and Token on its back. Token collapsed his hands together into a massive cannon. He fired blasts into Oryx's eyes while Master Chief fired assault rifle shots into Oryx's chin. Oryx fired energy blasts up at them and the Nazgûl piloting the beast pulled away to evade them.

Tweek and Sonic were running alongside each other blitzing through remaining taken scattered around the outer areas of the battle.

A taken knight shoulder charged Michael Angelo, and raised its sword to strike him down. Kenny jumped on its head and began striking on its face, throwing off its aim. He kept punching over and over, giving Michael a chance to throw his nunchucks around its neck. In one swift motion he ripped of its head and Kenny dropped to the ground as it vanished. Michael said, "Thanks for the save, Kenny!"

Kenny nodded.

Aang and Toph walked along the ground and whipped their arms in Oryx's direction. After a few seconds, asteroids and meteors began crashing into Oryx's head. He blasted the others away with energy blasts from his face.

Metal Sonic was gliding through the battlefield, cutting through taken thralls and xenomorphs without mercy.

Soon only a few taken remained. Steven and Connie ran towards them. Steven smashed one into the ground with a punch, and Connie leapt over him stabbing another taken knight in the head. Steven sliced one in half using the X-blade then pulled another into his sword with his telekinesis. One was about to shoot him in the back, but Thel stabbed it in the back with his energy sword, stole its weapon and blasted away three more acolytes. There was only one left, a taken zergling, and Steven blasted it off the cliff edge with a telekinetic wave.

Connie said, "Is that all of them?"

Steven said, "Yes. That was all of them. That just leaves Oryx."

Up above, the group was failing to make a significant dent in Oryx's body. Steven said, "This isn't working. We need to regroup and come up with another plan of attack."

Krillin said, "Guys. We gotta fall back. Let's blind him!"

Goku said, "Everyone, cover your eyes!"

Everyone in the air and on the ground, except Toph, covered their eyes.

Goku, Krillin, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks held their hands towards their heads and yelled, "Solar flare!"

A blinding flash of light erupted from them, blinding Oryx as he grabbed his eyes in pain. Soon, all flyers dropped back to the ground. Gohan said, "We have maybe 2 minutes before that wears off. We gotta switch up our strategy."

Naruto said, "What if you tried taking yourself? You might be able to match his power."

Steven said, "If I did that, Oryx would be able to control me. We can't do that."

Knuckles said, "How about we keep hitting him until something breaks?"

Kyle said, "Every time we hit this guy, he just keeps regenerating."

As the group continued to argue, Connie thought to herself for as second. She remembered back when they first faced Oryx. Remembered the moment he clapped his hands and knocked them back. She remembered...an opening.

Connie said, "I've got an idea."

Everyone paused to listen to Connie. She said, "When we faced Oryx before, he used an attack that knocked us all back. A clap move. But his chest was glowing. I think he was opening up his chest revealing his heart to draw power for this attack."

Sasuke said, "That sounds like an opening."

Steven said, "Yes, but I also said before that at full power that could kill everyone. We'd need to have something ready to attack him, because if we miss, we all die."

Sonic said, "I think I got something that should do the trick. Goku, I'll need your help."

Goku said, "Got it."

Soon, Oryx's blindness wore off. He yelled, "That is enough! Time to finish this!"

Oryx held his hands together over his chest and began slowly separating them. A small orb of energy began charging between them. As he continued to separate his hands the orb grew larger and larger. Goku was standing with his hands held ready to unleash a Kamehameha. Sonic was in between his hands, tucked into a ball. Steven stood beside them saying, "Wait for it. Wait for it. Start charging it now."

Goku said, "KA-ME-"

A Kamehameha began charging in his hands around Sonic. Goku continued, "HA-ME-"

Steven said, "Hold it. Hold it."

Oryx continued charging and charging, the orb glowing brighter and brighter. Steven finally saw an opening, spotting Oryx's glowing white chest in between his hands. Steven yelled, "NOW!"

Goku yelled, "HA!"

He thrusted his hands out and Sonic was launched inside the Kamehameha, through Oryx's hands, and punched right through Oryx's chest. The energy in his hands began to fade away. He grabbed his chest, noticing a hole going through it. Oryx glanced behind him and saw Sonic, floating and holding a white and black orb that was his heart. Sonic said, "Looking for this, big guy?"

Oryx tried to reach out to grab Sonic, but slowly his body began hardening, almost as if he was turning into stone. Just as he was about to touch Sonic, he completely froze over. Then his body fell apart and began floating into the vast emptiness of space.

Goku said, "We did it."

At once everyone began cheering at the demise of Oryx. Sonic flew down to join in.

Sokka and Zuko walked over to Aang and Sokka said, "Now do you want to tell us how you got their help?"

Aang said, "I was able to reconnect with the Nazgûl in the spirit world and remind most of them who they were before they joined Sauron. As for Sauron, I just told him that his 'kingdom' would be threatened by Oryx's wrath. I already had the Nazgûl on my side, so it wasn't hard to convince him beyond that."

Sokka said, "So what does he do now?

Sauron said, "Now I return home. And resume my campaign to take Middle Earth. And if I must do so without the Nine, so be it."

Sauron marched off to reenter the portal to return to Middle Earth.

Azula overheard this and Celebrimbor appeared before her. Celebrimbor said, "Perhaps it is time for us to return. The armies of Middle Earth will need our aid in facing Sauron. And when he's gone, the throne can belong to us."

The two of them followed behind Sauron. Aang spoke with the Witch King, who stood by the other Nazgûl. Aang asked, "What are you going to do now?"

The Witch King stated, "You pulled us from the edge of insanity. Broke his control over us. Gave us our will back. We are warriors, no more. We will serve the Avatar."

The Nazgûl bowed before Aang. Aang said, "What can you do?"

The Witch King said, "We can construct anything in your image, forge rings of power that grant life..."

Aang said, "Life?"

"Yes. We can forge rings that can grant great strength, and give you everlasting life."

Aang said, "Can it bring back the dead?"

The Witch King said, "Yes."

Aang said, "Can you forge one? There's someone I want to bring back."

"As you wish. We will forge the ring for you."

Sokka said, "You're gonna bring Katara back?"

Aang nodded. The two of them boarded a fell beast with the Witch King as they all flew back to the portal.

Sonic raised up Oryx's heart. He said, "So what do we do with this?"

Steven pulled it towards him with telekinesis and grabbed it. He said, "It's too dangerous to just leave out. Somebody has to watch it."

Garnet said, "We can watch over it."

Garnet grabbed it with both hands, and a red bubble formed around it. She pressed down on top of it, and it vanished. Akira asked, "Where'd it go?"

Pearl said, "Our home. Which is where we should be getting now."

As the Gems started walking away with Connie she turned back to see Steven not following. She asked, "Steven. Are you coming?"

Steven said, "No. I can't go back. They all still think I'm dead, and I can't think about going back to them after the things I've done. I'm sorry."

Connie said, "Steven, wait!"

Before she could get to him, Steven turned into black mist and flew away. He left behind a letter and watch that fell on the ground.

Futaba opened up the top dome of the robot and said, "Where'd he go?"

Connie said, "I don't know. He left these behind though."

Connie grabbed the letter and watch. She saw the letter said on the back, "For Connie".

She said, "I'll read it when we get back. In fact, we should all get back home."

Marco said, "So what happens after all of that?"

Pearl said, "We return to where we came from. With that portal, we can always visit each other at any time. This won't be the last time we see each other."

As Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Krillin, Goten and Trunks were flying away Goku said, "This was fun! Hope we get to do it again, sometime!"

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_

Connie was inside a temple that belonged to the Crystal Gems. She had the letter in hand with the watch and began reading it...

* * *

 **Connie,**

 **I wrote this letter to you during our time at the camp, knowing I wouldn't be coming back. I just wanted you to know, I'm sorry. For everything.**

* * *

Outside the temple, on a beach, Toph was sparring with the Gems, throwing sand that had been hardened into rocks which the Gems either destroyed or evaded. Toph said, "Fools! You can't stop me! I am sand lord!"

Garnet said, "You're reign on this beautiful beach ends, sand lord."

* * *

 **I can't change or take back what I did, but I can say this. Remember these people you stood with today.**

* * *

Aang and the Nazgûl were roaming the icy lands that was home to him alongside Katara, alive and now wearing a ring of power.

In the town of South Park, nightime had descended as Cartman, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Clyde, Craig, Token, and Tweek returned to their homes, finally able to take off their superhero clothing. They then slipped into bed and were able to sleep.

In Piedmont, California, Dipper and Mabel returned home, planning to keep their powers a secret.

* * *

 **With the science, magic, and tech from all of them, the possibilities are limitless for the future ahead.**

* * *

Futaba, Tails, and Donatello were constructing plans to rebuild Ruby's school, Beacon Academy. Outside, Goku and Sonic were standing next to each other in the Green hill zone. Goku was stretching his legs and Sonic said, "Let's say we race to the city?"

Goku said, "Sounds good. Don't hold back."

Sonic said, "On your mark. Get set. Go!"

The two of them started their race with Goku flying and Sonic running.

* * *

 **But I can't be a part of it. That's why I'm leaving. There's so many more worlds out there to discover. To protect.**

* * *

Azula and Celebrimbor were in Mordor, dominating orcs and building an army. Sauron rested in his tower, waiting for the conflict that came.

Aragorn sat on the throne of the great kingdom of Gondor, with Gandalf, Legolas and Gimli beside him. The Gondorian soldiers cheered for their king.

In Japan, the Phantom Thieves returned to their homes. When Makoto returned to her home she found her sister, Sae, alive and well, typing on her computer. Makoto said, "Sis? You're ok!"

Sae looked back and said, "Oh, hi. You're home. And of course I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be?"

Makoto said, "No reason."

* * *

 **And that's what I'm gonna do. Alone. But when another world ending disaster comes. When you need my help again...**

* * *

Connie grabbed the watch, seeing it had one solitary button on the side. And she smiled.

* * *

 **I'll be there.**

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
